A Week In Camelot
by Shadow-StrikeRaven
Summary: One week in Camelot, with a Magic Reveal, Bromance, Friendship, Whump, Bamf, Lifting of the magic ban, introduction of magic to Camelot, a battle with Morgana, the Catha, A Dragon, a prank styled civil war between the Merlinians and Arthurians in Camelot, a hefty dose of Gwaine with a new pet (stone) dog and Merlin's new pet Merlin Hawk... Nothing unusual then... (mild? crack)
1. Monday

**A Week In Camelot**

**So, we all know Merlin can be clumsy…  
But when he drops a pack of incriminating latters between him and several magic users, Arthur finds them. How will he react to the contents? Seeing as it mentions magic, dragons and Morgana…  
Oh, and a dog statue running around beneath Camelot?  
Just a usual Monday…**  
_

**Monday**

"Yes Sire… I'll add it to the list."  
"Aww, come on Merlin, cheer up…"  
"You're joking right? Washing, polishing, cleaning, writing speeches, clearing out the horses, walking the dogs and then getting your damn lunch? Of course I'm cheerful… Why on earth would I not be cheerful?"  
With that, Merlin gave an exasperated sigh and stormed from the chambers, carrying a huge washing basket and grumbling about prats and kings.  
Which is how Arthur knew he was joking. And why he simply grinned before turning to go and deal with the piles of parchment on his desk.  
Then he noticed a small bundle of parchment on the floor and stooped to pick it up, seeing Merlin's name scrawled on the front.  
Arthur sighed. He must have dropped it when he was picking up the washing…  
As he picked it up, several separate pieces of parchment fell from the pack and a small line caught Arthur's attention.  
_With all respect and good wishes,  
Alator of the Catha_

Catha? They were magic users…  
Arthur hastily scooped them up and head to his desk, unfolding the letter as he went.

_Merlin Emrys  
It gladdens me to hear such tidings from Camelot. To hear that the threat to Arthur Pendragon has been neutralised gives me hope that we here are not so useless in this war of secrets.  
As for your worries, do not fear. In time, Arthur will come to know what you have done. How many times you have saved his life.  
He will accept you, I have faith in that.  
But I should warn you, Morgana is moving again. We have heard but a whisper, but we know she is plotting against Camelot. You must keep your senses sharp, Merlin. You may not be able to inform the king of this threat, but I have no doubt you will be more than a match for it as you have been to so many others.  
Keep your spirits high, for without them, you will begin to fall and the hopes for Albion will all with them.  
It pains me to be of so little use to you, but we are ready for your call. You need but summon us and we are there._

_With all respect and good wishes,  
Alator of the Catha_

Arthur sat back, completely confused. Thee Catha, the most dangerous force of magic users in the five kingdoms, were in contact with Merlin?  
Then there was that other bit… Merlin had saved his life? When? How?  
And what had he done to demand the loyalty of these sorcerers?  
Why hadn't he told him?  
All these thoughts and more flooded though his head, and he unfurled another piece of parchment, hoping to find some answers.

_Emrys,  
We apologise, but we have heard nothing of any movements made by Morgana. If the information proves correct, and we have no doubt that it is so, then we have no qualms about your ability to deal with it.  
And you have but to call, and we shall be at your aid.  
If we do get any information about the witch, we shall let you know immediately.  
Our hopes and wishes are with you,  
Aglain_

Aglain… A druid elder?  
This letter had left Arthur with more question than answers.  
What could inspire such loyalty from sorcerers and magic users?  
Just who was Merlin? Someone who consorted with sorcerers? That was against the law… punishable by death… What was the idiot thinking?  
Arthur decided to shove his question to the back of his mind and picked up another letter.  
This one written by Merlin.

_Mother,  
Thanks for the reassurance, but I can't. I can't tell him. Not yet.  
I have had word of another threat to Camelot from the Catha. Their knowledge has yet to be proved wrong by the druids. Even Kilgarrah has heard nothing of it, aside from whispers from the land.  
She is moving, I know it.  
So I can't tell him yet. I can't. I can't protect him if I'm dead. And I have to protect him and Camelot. You know, destiny and all that, but he's my friend too, even if he's too stubborn to admit it.  
I can't risk it.  
And yes, I'll be careful. I'm always careful… And I know what you are going to say, about sacrificing myself for him and risking my life every other week not being your idea of careful, but I'll be fine.  
I promise.  
I'm sorry I couldn't make it home last week, had some trouble with a sprite… Not that Arthur noticed of course. He just thought I was being my 'usual, idiotic self'.  
Prat.  
Anyway, I will try to visit soon.  
Love Merlin._

Obviously not having been sent yet, Arthur mused over the words.  
Sprite? And what was all this abut him risking his life every other week?  
And what couldn't he tell Arthur? What was this about not being able to protect him if he was dead?  
Arthur felt a headache coming on and reached for another of the letters, this one looking new. And in Merlin's hand again.

_Damn it, why can't the prat just act less prattish for once in his life?  
I've saved the prats life more times than I can bloody remember, and he treats me like crap. Damn it, I wonder why I even bother.  
Destiny can go screw itself for all I care…  
Heck, maybe they were all right. Why am I protecting the life of a man who would probably see me dead if he knew the truth?  
And here comes the little voice. He's your friend, he's a good man, he's the once and future king, it's your destiny…  
What if I don't care anymore…?  
He did it again. Magic is evil, magic users are all evil, they should all be wiped from the face of the earth, yada yada… It hurts. It hurts like hell and I can't tell him why…  
I can't tell him for his own sake. Because I can't risk it. Can't take the risk of leaving him unprotected.  
Even if he is a prejudiced asshole.  
I mean, I was born like this for god's sake. I never had a choice… But would he listen? No, he wouldn't. And why would he? I've lied to him for over eight years… Even if it was for his own sake, but still, I lied to him.  
And after Morgana and Agravaine betraying him, I just feel too guilty that I'm doing the same.  
Maybe not trying to kill him but still, it's a betrayal. And I don't know whether he will ever forgive me for it.  
Oh, look there's another problem. That I'm afraid he won't forgive me. Won't trust me. Actually, I guess that's kinda selfish of me, right?  
I don't know…  
I just… Hang on, why am I writing this? I'm never going to end it to anyone… Am I writing this to myself? Gods, I'm an idiot… Why am I still writing?  
Why am I still lying?  
Why am I such an IDIOT?_

Arthur blinked a few times. What the hell…?  
He shook his head, taking it all in, then sifted through it all.  
It took a while. It took a long while.  
But he narrowed it down to several things.  
One, Merlin had a secret.  
Two, He thought Arthur would kill him for it.  
Three, Merlin was in contact, and seemed to have the control over, some of the most dangerous people in the land.  
Four, Said people seemed to think Merlin was capable of dealing with Morgana.  
Five, He appeared to have saved Arthurs life quite a lot.  
Six, He was clearly one of the most selfless idiots Arthur had ever met  
Seven, He would not rest until he had found out what the hell Merlin was keeping from him. It couldn't be that bad… Could it?  
Arthur went to scoop up the parchment when another, smaller piece fell to the floor.  
On closer inspection, Arthur realised it as an envelope, and opened it, spilling several scraps of parchment from it.  
Some were in Merlin's hand writing and some in another.  
Arthur scanned the first piece.

_Merlin, you have to tell Arthur…_

_I can't Freya. You know why I can't… It's risky enough using this spell to contact you as it is…_

_But if this threat is as big as you think it is?_

_I dealt with an immortal army, didn't I? Dealt with plagues and creatures and old powers and whatever Morgana sees fit to throw at us… I can deal with this…_

_But at what cost? It's obviously painful to you that you have to keep this from Arthur?_

_Yes… I want to tell him. I hate to keep it a secret form him But I have no choice. He hates it. He'll hate me. It will just make my job harder…_

_He won't. You've said it yourself, Merlin, he is not his father…_

_But I… I can't. What if he doesn't trust me? What if he hates me?_

_Is that what you're afraid of, Merlin? Not what he could do to you, but that he might not trust you?_

_Yes…_

_We both know that he couldn't ask for a more loyal friend Merlin. He knows that. He'll come around. I'm sure of it… You have to tell him…  
Merlin?_

_And say what? Hey Arthur, I'm the most powerful sorcerer in the history of forever, oh, and I can call up an army of sorcerers with a word. Oh, and wait, I'm also a Dragonlord.  
Yes I've lied to you for almost a decade, but it was for the best.  
Right. Because that will work…  
I have to go Freya… I'm sorry._

Arthur read and reread the last scrap of parchment, willing it to mean something else.  
Merlin couldn't be a sorcerer…  
Arthur threw himself out of his chair and to the window, resting his head against the cool glass.  
And he thought.  
A lot.  
About everything he had read.  
Everything Merlin was supposed to have done.  
He let pieces fall into place.  
And he let himself smile.  
Apparently, his father had been wrong. Merlin couldn't be evil. He just… wasn't. Magic or not, the idiot didn't have an evil bone in his body.  
Heck, if he had wanted to destroy Camelot, he obviously had the power to do so.  
If he had wanted Arthur dead, he had no doubt that he would be.  
He had no doubts that he was friends with the most selfless, loyal, trustworthy person he had ever had the fortune to meet. Even if it hurt that he kept it from him, no matter how good the reasons.  
And had Merlin really thought he would execute him?  
Sure, he had ranted a bit about magic, but Merlin hadn't really thought…

Arthur sat back into his chair, and was just about to start piling the letters back together when a familiar, clumsy raven haired idiot burst through the doors, obviously panicked.  
"Arthur? I think I might have left-"  
"These? Very interesting to read through."  
Arthur held up the pile of letters and Merlin paled.  
"Arthur… I-I can…"  
"You're a sorcerer?"  
"I-Yes but-"  
"And a Dragonlord and the leader of god knows how many dangerous sorcerers?"  
"I- Arthur I can…"  
"Explain? No need. I have everything I need right here."  
"Arthur, please… Just let me-"  
"What I there to explain Merlin? You've lied to me for over eight years. The fact that you have been saving my life and the lives of everyone in the city that entire time is beside the point. I very much dislike being made redundant…"  
"I-What do you?-What?"  
"Merlin, sit down."  
Merlin, looking guilty, confused and more than a little afraid slowly followed the instruction, sitting in the chair opposite Arthur. Before he could speak however, Arthur spoke up.  
"Okay, I am going to speak, and I want no interruptions. Is that clear Merlin?"  
The younger man nodded, and Arthur sighed before speaking.  
"First, I suppose I had better thank you. From what I've read and figured out, I owe you my life countless times over. Second, I want to hear everything. Especially how you managed to gain the loyalty of some of the most dangerous people in the land. Then you are going to explain just what the hell prompted you to come to Camelot, and what on earth possessed you to become manservant to the _Kings Son _when you had magic. And you are going to do all of that right now. Understood?"

Merlin looked completely bewildered.  
"I-I don't know whether- It's a long story…"  
"And we have all day."  
"But I- Damn it, I can't just… It's hard to…" Merlin ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck. He looked completely lost. "I mean… I had always wanted to tell you… But I…"  
"I know. I read that letter… to yourself wasn't it?"  
Merlin gave a shaky laugh,  
"Stupid, I know… I just sat down and it all came pouring out onto the parchment…"  
"Which you dropped on the floor. Seriously? You manage to hide something this big for over eight years, then drop a bundle of the most incriminating evidence I have ever seen onto the floor of the King's chambers." Arthur suddenly took that in and laughed, causing Merlin to raise an eyebrow.  
"Well, yes. I can see why that may be amusing to you, sire…"  
"But… gods Merlin, you really are an idiot…"  
Then Arthur remembered he was face to face with a very powerful sorcerer and he smile faded slightly as he looked Merlin up and down. The young man was obviously tense, but the bemusement on his face was clearly not faked. He was Merlin.  
But not Merlin.  
No, he was Merlin. He was just a little more… unlike Merlin than Arthur realised.  
Arthur also realised that his head hurt.  
"Anyway, stop changing the subject," he said, rubbing his temples, "and tell me what's happened since you came to Camelot. Apparently there is a whole other story I haven't heard yet…"  
Merlin took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts and launched into the story.

As Arthur heard about the dragon, the creatures, the curses, the enchantments, the dangers, the deals, Morgana, the Catha, the Druids, other magic users, the alter ego of Dragoon and the secret life that Merlin led in Camelot, he felt himself coming to the conclusion that Merlin was, by far, the most ridiculously brave person he had ever met.  
Eventually, Merlin finally seemed to run out of words, and sank back into his chair taking a deep breath.  
Arthur was silent for some time, absorbing all he'd heard and eventually let out a sigh.  
"You know, Merlin, I always thought there was something about you… I never thought it would be… this much. I guess I should thank you…"  
"Does this mean you're _not _going to have me executed... or banished or whatever?"  
"What? I-No! Gods Merlin, of course not… I would never…"  
Merlin seemed to visibly relax at that,  
"You mean you don't hate me for lying to you?"  
"No. No, I don't hate you. I get why you lied, I do, it just hurts that you didn't trust me…"  
"I'm sorry… I wanted to tell you, but…"  
"Yeah."  
"Does this mean you still trust me…?"  
Arthur almost laughed at the tentative way he said it,  
"Absolutely."  
At that, Merlin visibly sank back into his chair, the tension leaving him as he grinned. Then he frowned, and raised an eyebrow.  
"So… What now?"  
Arthur was quiet for a few moments, before he smiled.  
"We, apparently there is a threat to Camelot. Guess you'd better go neutralise it. Only this time, you get help."  
Merlin grinned flexing his fingers.  
"You have no idea how good it feels to hear that…"  
"So… Are you going to show me?"  
"Show you…?"  
"Your magic."  
"Oh… well, I- I guess… what do you want me to do?"  
"I don't know…" Arthur shrugged, having no idea what to ask, and raised his hands, gesturing around the room. "Surprise me."

Merlin considered for a moment, then grinned. He hadn't had a chance to do this spell in a while…  
He raised his hand to his mouth, and muttered under his breath, eyes flashing gold.  
"_Forbearne"  
_Then he pulled his hand away, holding it out towards Arthur, palm up. A small blue flame flickered in the middle of his palm and Arthur blinked a few times, staring at it.  
"Wow…"  
At that, Merlin grinned and stared at the flame, relying on his elemental magic.  
Immediately, the flames grew, raising into the air and splitting into two strands of blue fire. They danced through the air for a while before they morphed into the crest of Camelot. The flames flashed gold for a moment before retreating to his palm and vanishing.  
Arthur blinked. He hadn't been expecting that… He had always assumed magic was for huge and dangerous actions. This small example, the blue flames dancing in the air and morphing into something so familiar… It was beautiful.  
He watched as they receded into Merlin's palm and saw his manservant's eyes turn from a blazing gold to their usual blue, before looking up to him, cautiously.

Merlin's eyes faded back to their usual blue, and he looked to Arthur attempting to gauge a reaction.  
He didn't expect to see a huge grin across the kings face.  
"That was amazing… Not what I expected…"  
"You did say to surprise you…"  
Merlin grinned, and his eyes flashed again, the letters on the desk flying to his pocket.  
"I still need to send some of those…"  
Arthur sighed.  
"Is this what I'm in for the next few weeks? Flying objects?"  
"No, of course not. I do have other things to do, you know."  
"Like what?"  
"Aside from you and Gaius working me half to death? Let's see… Oh yes, contact people to find out about Morgana, contact more people to verify said information about Morgana. Come up with a plan of dealing with Morgana, who seems to be ready to make her move any day now, and go ask the advice of a dragon."  
Arthur blinked,  
"That's all?" he said, sarcastically, and Merlin's eyes widened.  
"Oh damn. I have to get my mother a birthday present too… I'd forgotten it was next week… Oh, and I need to see what Kilgarrah know about the location of Aithusa… She was missing for months after all… Then there's the dog statue that's still running around in the catacombs. I really need to find it. Not to mention the-"  
He was apparently talking to himself, and Arthur sighed, choosing to ignore the apparently living dog statue from the last comment.  
"Merlin?"  
"Yes?"  
"Take a day off…"  
"What? Arthur…? Did you hit your head or some-"  
"Merlin!"  
"What? I was just asking if-"  
"Shut up and take the damn day off. Heck, take tomorrow as well."  
"But I-"  
"_Mer_lin…"  
"Shutting up."  
"Good. Now go hide with Gaius until the council gets over the fact that you're a sorcerer."  
"You're telling them now? But Arthur, it's past their feeding time…"  
"Merlin! They are not animals…"  
"Of course not Sire. The comment was strictly in regards to their health…"  
"Of course it was. Anyway, yes, I am calling a meeting now, and yes, I am telling everyone now. So, unless you want Gwaine on your back…?"  
Merlin cursed, looking terrified.  
"All it'll be is unicorns and ale…" he said, clearly dreading the prospect, and Arthur grinned.  
"So… Hiding?"  
"I really have to find that dog… And the catacombs are very big and very dark and very secret…"  
"Did you just say something smart Merlin?"  
"Nope… Just that I have a living statue dog to find, and it may… take me a while."  
"Of course."

Arthur grinned as Merlin dawdled from the room, before hearing him take of at a sprint in the direction of Gaius's rooms.  
Then he sighed and got to his feet.  
Merlin was a sorcerer and Morgana was back on the 'take over Camelot' front, possibly days away from attacking.  
Oh, and there was a dog statue running round beneath the castle.  
He should probably be far more worried about those things than he currently was…  
He thought about that for a second, then shrugged to himself. Ah well, it was Monday after all…

**Okay, so. Magic reveal, Attack imminent, Loose living statue dog and yeah.  
How will everyone react? Seeing as Merlin reappears early Tuesday morning and they will all have had a night to sleep on it… or plan pranks and god knows what *cough cough Gwaine*  
Oh, and the other person with the mini letters being Freya... I just wanted to give Merlin some way of being in contact with her. I will probably go into more detail in a later chapter.  
For now though, please review and let me know what you think!  
Sorry it's not up to my usual standard, but seeing as this was only a spur of the moment thing to keep me sane during the half term holidays… I kinda just went with it.**


	2. Tuesday

**So, time for a few more surprises, a few more meetings, a few more jokes and a lot of banter. Oh, and Arthur finally admits Merlin's his best friend. Took him long enough…  
Anyways, I'm hoping this chapter is better than the last, as I actually put more effort into planning it out and let my muse takeover.  
Hope you enjoy, and please review!**  
_

**Tuesday**

Magic… Merlin had magic…  
Gwaine was still shocked about what Arthur had said. Merlin had magic? Well, he'd always suspected something, but still… Magic?  
Brilliant right?  
The others had had pretty much the same reaction. Shock, then gratitude and acceptance as they heard about all of the things Merlin had done. Even if a few of the council hadn't been very happy about it, they had been too smart to say so. What with being surrounded by some of Merlin's best friends who were hell bent on trying to get him drunk.  
Now all that was left was to find the bloody idiot. Who had, according to Arthur, head to hunt down a living statue of a dog.  
Okay, maybe not the strangest thing they had heard of, but still.  
Hence his heading down to the council rooms. They had all decided to meet and attempt to track down Merlin. Hopefully_ after_ he had left the catacombs. There were rats down there after all…  
Gwaine didn't have much of a fondness for rats.

Gwaine yawned as he stepped into the hall, to find Arthur, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Bedivere, Erec and Daniel already there.  
"Mornin' all. Hey, look at you princess, manage to dress yourself this morning?"  
"Gwaine…" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back a sigh, "It is too early for this."  
"Really? Merlin normally has you throwing things around way before this… Speaking of Merlin, any sign of him?"  
Leon shrugged.  
"Nope. Last Gaius saw of him, he was off hunting down the statue… Oh, and saying something about getting some letters sent off."  
Elyan nodded,  
"And no-one's seen him since. He's still down in the damn catacombs. Must have been down there all night."  
"It takes all night to catch a dog?" Gwaine said, smirking, but before anyone could reply, a few startled screams were heard in the corridors outside, along with the sound of things smashing.  
Then an unmistakable voice.  
"Sorry! Oh damn it all to- Watch out! Get back here you damned- God's this is just ridicu- Look out! Dawn! Gavin! Move! Oh, for the love of- Get back here you accursed hellhound… Damn, I swear when I get a hold of you I'm going to- No, no! Hold it right-"  
With that, the doors burst open as a huge black hound bounded through, slobbering everywhere.  
Merlin, sliding to a halt and using the door frame to spin himself into the room, stopped for a few seconds, gasping for breath, before he caught sight of them all.  
"Oh. Morning… Hey Arthur you got yourself up?"  
"Merlin," Arthur said, trying to act as though a huge dog rampaging around the council chambers was nothing out of the ordinary, "I am fully capable of getting myself up in the- Yeow!"  
Arthur fell to the floor with a drooling dog on top of him, licking his face.  
"Oh… Oh gods… Merlin! Get this thing off of- Merlin!"  
Merlin, taking a few more breaths, shook his head.  
"You kidding? I've been chasing that damn thing all night. Seriously! I nearly got crushed by a rock-fall… And I'm not even going into the incident with the reservoir…"

The dog decided that now was the time to leap off of Arthur and bound over to Gwaine, who greeted it enthusiastically.  
"Hey Boy! Hello… Who's a good boy…"  
The dog rolled over onto his back and Gwaine scratched it behind the ears, much to everyone's astonishment. As it growled contently, Gwaine looked up at Merlin, giving him puppy eyes.  
"Can I keep 'im? Pleeeeaaaaase Merlin? I'll be good… And It's my birthday next month… And I can name him Buddy. And we'll be bestest buddies for ever and ever and ever and I'll love you forever and ever and pleeeaaase Merlin?"  
Merlin looked from the dog to Gwaine, then to Arthur who blinked and just shrugged, then back to Gwaine and the dog, who was now happily squat at Gwaine' side. Then he looked at the others, who were all smirking or snorting with laughter. He turned back to Gwaine, now looking at him with, what he thought was meant to be, a charming smile. And he sighed.  
"Really? You're naming your new dog Buddy?"

Gwaine whooped and the dog-Buddy- gambolled about. Then Gwaine ran over and pulled Merlin into a hug, dancing around the room.  
Everyone burst out laughing at the sight. Arthur eventually fell to the floor, ribs aching, at the sight of the huge dog hand in paw with Gwaine, as he tugged Merlin into something resembling a dance.  
Leon, his state not a bad as Arthurs, enlisted Percival's help to untangle the unfortunate Warlock from Gwaine's grasp.  
The knight happily let go, dancing around with his new friend, and Merlin flopped down against a pillar.  
"How much did he drink last night?"  
"No idea. He left when we were still discussing the tactical advantages of having a powerful sorcerer on our side."  
Merlin raised an eyebrow, silent for a couple of seconds, then shrugged, grinning.  
"Whereas he was debating the tactical advantage of having a sorcerer alongside for his prank crusades?"  
Leon laughed,  
"You know him far too well…"  
"And I pity you for it." Percival added, also grinning.  
Merlin gave them a goofy grin and rested his head back against the pillar, closing his eyes for a few second and taking a deep breath.  
"Tired?"  
Merlin opened his eyes and grinned at Elyan, rolling his eyes.  
"You don't know the half of it…"  
"Do I want to?"  
"Nope..."  
"I'll take your word for it."  
Merlin stifled a yawn and made to get to his feet. He accepted a hand up from Percival, who pulled him up with enough force to nearly send him flying, and stretched a little.  
"Ah well. I've had worse." He chose to ignore the knowing looks from the others, focusing on Gwaine, who was now training his new dog to sit, stand, lie down, roll over and attack. Merlin blinked at the last one.  
Attack?  
"Gwaine? Attack? Really?"  
"Why not? Ooh, I wonder what it's like to get a dog drunk…"  
"Gwaine," Arthur said, finally able to speak without hiccupping though still with a grin on his face, "You get that dog drunk and, so help me, I will ban you from the tavern for a month."  
"Or Merlin could turn him into a toad…?" Daniel suggested, ginning at the indignant look on Gwaine's face, coupled with the eye roll from Merlin, who, after his face morphed into an evil smile, started whistling innocently as he strolled from the room.  
"I'm just gonna head up and change… Catch you all later…"

Leon watched his retreating form until it vanished from sight, then sighed, not having noticed the state Merlin was in until he started leaving. Clothes tattered and torn, scratches up his arms, hair a complete mess, dust and dirt covering him from head to toe and, to his amusement, a completely intact neckerchief. Then the evil smile. The one usually preceding some ridiculously embarrassing prank of some kind.  
"Am I the only one who is starting to feel worried right about now?"  
Arthur shook his head.  
"Not at all… I really hate that look. At least you don't have him as a manservant… Anyway, I'd better go get Gwen. I promised I would let her know when we found him…"  
Arthur left the room and the others shared looks.  
"Merlin is not going to enjoy that conversation, is he?" Percival asked, and Elyan shook his head.  
"Nope."  
"And Merlin will not be happy with Arthur, will he?"  
"Nope."  
"And am I the only one excited about seeing how Merlin will get his own back?"  
Elyan grinned, along with everyone else.  
"Nope…"  
They all broke up, making their way to their posts, leaving Gwaine, too happy with his new pet to bother with training, to decide to hurry after Merlin.

Merlin disentangled himself from the hug Gaius gave him, and slumped onto a chair as the physician bustled around making salves for this and that.  
Then Merlin blinked. Hmm, maybe he _was_ an idiot. Everyone knew he had magic, so what was he waiting for?  
Muttering under his breath, Merlin proceeded to heal the scratches up his arms and legs, before sorting out the headache he had.  
Then he stifled a yawn and head up to his room, keen to get a fresh set of clothes.  
Five minutes later, he was dressed, and much cleaner, and planning on heading to find Gwaine and talk about the dog.  
Not that he needed to.  
Merlin reached the foot of the staircase to see Gwaine lounging at the table with Buddy's head in his lap.  
"Merlin!"  
"Gwaine…?"  
"I just realised that I know nothing about looking after a dog. Let alone a magical dog."  
Merlin grinned, laughing, before sitting next to the knight, shoving Buddy over a little so he could sit down. Apparently, their earlier interaction hadn't seemed to make much of an impression as Buddy licked him before turning to Gwaine, who scratched his ears. Merlin sighed.  
"Okay, first, he isn't technically alive. Seeing as he was stone and all. Anyways, he doesn't need food or water. He will sleep though, even if he won't age. Apart from that, he should be like any normal dog. Even if I'm sure he will have aspects that will seem almost… magical. For example, I think he's going to be the most loyal dog I've ever known…"  
Gwaine grinned,  
"Brilliant. You know this is the best thing ever, right Merlin? You are the best friend ever!"  
Merlin grinned, before stifling another yawn. He really would have to get some sleep tonight.  
Gwaine didn't seem to notice as he focused on his new pet again, but he soon looked up at the knock on the door and Arthur ad Gwen entering.  
Then he hastily made his excuses, _"I have to go do… stuff." _And virtually ran from the room, Buddy on his heels. Gwen, to her immeasurable credit, only blinked at the sight of the huge dog, before shrugging and turning to Merlin. Who was scowling at Arthur. Who was grinning slyly behind Gwen. Who did not look very amused at all.  
"Merlin. Can we have a little… chat?"  
"Of course… It will be a… pleasure m'lady."  
"Arthur, do you mind?"  
"Of course not, I'll be down in the training fields Merlin. Met me when you've… finished."  
He smirked at the scowl on his friends face before leaving, hastily followed by Gaius, who had chosen this particular moment in time to disappear to do his rounds.  
Merlin turned to Gwen expecting a lecture of some kind, so was completely shocked when she burst out laughing and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay Merlin, let me speak okay?"  
Merlin, bemused, nodded, and she took a deep breath.  
"Okay. First, I don't blame you for lying and keeping this a secret. Not at all, so don't even go there. Second, this is incredible! I mean, we have all thought there was… something about you. But this? It may take some getting used to but I think it's great. Third, I know there is no way you're evil or whatever else, so don't worry about that. Fourth, I really want to see some magic."  
Merlin blinked, taking it all in, then grinned and pulled her into a hug.  
"Thanks Gwen… But I thought you would be mad?"  
"So did everyone else. Which is why we will shortly be taking a leisurely stroll down to the training fields, arm in arm."  
Merlin burst out laughing.  
"That'll certainly catch people by surprise. But what the hell-"  
"So… magic?"  
"You want me to show you?"  
"Please. Arthur said you did something incredible with fire. I'd like to see it? I mean, I that's okay. I know that it's hard for you and it's-"  
"Absolutely no problem at all."  
Gwen's eyes lit up with excitement.  
"Really?"  
In reply, Merlin held his clasped hand to his mouth and muttered the spell.  
Then he proceeded to give her the same display that he had to Arthur.  
Gwen watched it all, seeming entranced by the flames, and let out a breath as Merlin drew the flames to his palm and extinguished the magic.  
"Merlin… That was beautiful…"  
Merlin flushed slightly.  
"Thanks… I have never really got the chance to do anything much like that before. Makes a nice change…"  
"I'll bet."  
They were quiet for a few moments, before Gwen smiled and got to her feet.  
"Come on then, let's go for a stroll."  
Merlin laughed, then jumped up, taking her proffered arm.  
"I'd be honoured m'lady."

As they made their way down through the castle, Merlin realised that word had spread even faster than normal through the Camelotian rumour mill, and everyone was aware of his abilities.  
But, instead of the suspicious and terrified glances he'd been expecting, most smiles were full of genuine warm, as were the greetings and conversations.  
I was made better as Gwen was easily involved with the idle chatter, having been a servant herself and having many friends throughout the castle.  
In fact, most of the gossip originated through the fact that Gwen and Merlin were arm in arm, and people were soon betting on what the Kings reaction would be.  
Some were for glaring, some were for the stocks, some were for the clout across the head and a few were for the headlock. Either way, everyone knew it would be amusing.  
And it was.

Merlin chatted idly with Gwen as they made their way down, ignoring the small smirks and bemused, yet eager and expectant looks from the knights as they wove their way through them.  
Then, just when Arthur caught sight of them, obviously shocked that Gwen wasn't still 'ranting' at Merlin, he gave a small smile, and whispered to Gwen, who nodded, grinning.  
Merlin crouched down and picked a small violet flower up. He cupped it in his hand, and blew on it, making it grow in both size and colour, turning a vibrant purple laced with gold.  
He handed it to Gwen just as Arthur came within earshot, and grinned,  
"Let's see a bouquet match that…"  
He ducked the half-hearted swipe sent in his direction and laughed, stepping out of Arthur' reach. Arthur turned to Gwen, still looking slightly confused.  
"I thought you were mad at him?"  
"Merlin?" she said, with fake confusion, "Oh. You can't stay mad at Merlin. He's just so… charming and sweet." With that, she turned her attention to the flower, obviously enraptured by the dancing streaks of gold on the petals.  
Merlin laughed again at the look on Arthur's face, and leant against the fence.  
Elyan sidled up to him, obviously as shocked as Arthur.  
"How did you manage that? My sister's rants are legendary… No-one, and I mean no-one has ever escaped the full fury of her wrath."  
"Wrath?" Merlin chuckled. "Well, let's just say she had never been angry with me for more than a few seconds. You obviously don't know how to handle her…"  
He said this loud enough for her to her, as per their plan, and stifled a grin, plastering on a fake worried expression as she turned to glare at him, only a faint amused twinkle, seemingly invisible to the others, signifying that she wasn't serious.  
"Handle me? What am I? A horse?"  
Elyan backed away from him, clearly wanting to put distance between them, and Merlin stood up straighter, replying.  
"Gwen, that is absolutely absurd. But come on, admit it, even Elyan can't handle your grr face.  
He pouted. "Seriously, next thing you know, you'll be mad at me…"  
It was clear from everyone's expressions that they thought Merlin was about to become a focal point for a Gwen rant. So it came as a surprise, no, a downright shock with startled gasps and 'no ways' as well, when the glare turned to a grin and she laughed.  
"Fair point. How could anyone ever be angry with you Merlin?"  
"I don't know. I've always thought I'm far too lovable…"  
"Very true. Now, if you will excuse me everyone, I have some meetings to attend."  
She packed Arthur on the cheek, gave Merlin a little wave with a small, cheeky grin and made her way back up to the castle.

It was silent for a few moments, before Merlin spoke up.  
"I really don't see what all the fuss is about. I've never seen Gwen mad at anyone… Even if I've heard about it…"  
Elyan was the first to speak.  
"That was… was… and your still in one piece… I mean she didn't even raise her… That was… Merlin?"  
"Yes?"  
"Teach me?"  
Merlin laughed, shaking his head.  
"Teach you what? How to be lovable? Sorry Elyan. I think it's just a gift…"  
"So is being infuriating…" Arthur grumbled, clouting the younger man across the head, and earning a startled yelp.  
"What was that for?"  
"Being an idiot."  
"Prat."  
"Again with the prat?"  
"Again with the idiot?"  
"Merlin?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up."  
"Is that an admission of defeat?"  
"_Mer_lin!"  
"Right… too stubborn for that. I swear, I have no idea how anything gets into that thick head of yours…"  
"Coming from you?"  
"Really? That's your comeback?"  
"You're not worth the effort."  
"Oh? Well, in that case, you're a prat."  
"Oh, that's real mature."  
"Better than idiot."  
"No it isn't."  
"If you say so."  
"I do say so."  
"Oh, and because you're the king, what you say goes?"  
"Exactly."  
"Right, coz I'm gonna let _that _happen."  
"Gods, you are so infuriating!"  
"Thankyou Sire. Feels good to be complimented once in a while."  
"Damn it Merlin, do you ever shut up?"  
"Nah, you'd get bored."  
"What if I would like to be bored for a change?"  
"Then I will get George to take over my duties for a few days. I give it ten minutes before you call for me. Unless you like jokes about brass…?"  
"… Stop being right all the time."  
"Two compliments in one day? Wow, you didn't hit your head or something did you…?"  
Merlin made to reach out and feel his temperature but Arthur pulled him into a headlock, causing him to yelp.  
"Oi! This is unnecessary!"  
"No, calling me a prat is unnecessary."  
"Really? But I was raised to tell the truth…"  
Arthur rubbed his knuckles into Merlin's scalp and he yelped again.  
"Alright, alright! If I will make you feel better, I'll twist the truth a little."  
"How?" Arthur loosened his hold slightly and Merlin managed to twist himself loose.  
"Well, let's see. Twisting prat… Rapt! No, that doesn't it. You never pay rapt attention to anything. Tarp? Well, you are big and blank… But no. Oh, Trap? You do get caught in a lot of them… How about using the letters to stand for words… Let's see… P, R, A and T… Arthur's totally ridiculously Prattish? Not In the right order but still…"  
"Merlin?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up."  
"Yes Sire…"

With that, he leant against the fence and mimed locking his mouth shut.  
The knights were all staring, wondering how he could possibly come up with retorts so quickly, when they caught sight of Arthur and the turned their amused admiration into blank expressions and immediately started sparring, laughing inside.  
Not that they didn't keep an eye on the King and his, widely grinning, manservant.  
Hence the giggles when Arthur said something and Merlin rolled his eyes and mimed unlocking his mouth before responding.  
And the hasty concentration when the king glared at them.

Arthur scowled at his manservant,  
"How is it possible that you can be so irritating?"  
Merlin rolled his eyes, and mimed unlocking his mouth before replying.  
"It's a gift."  
Arthur glared at the knights, who were all laughing, and sighed as they turned to spar again, fake concentration on their faces.  
"Any other gifts I should know about? Aside from the magic, the ability to control dragon, the apparent lovable-ness and the obvious irritating-ness?"  
"Erm… I'm actually pretty good with a sword?"  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll be the judge of that."  
Arthur strolled over to the weapons tent, and Merlin grinned. What with his actual not bad ability with a sword, the little extra training with Gwaine and his ability to slow down time, it was about time Arthur got another surprise. It had been a whole day, since the last one, after all…  
Arthur returned and handed him a sword, which, surprisingly, felt good in his hand.  
The rest of the men stopped what they were doing and blinked as they both took their places, before hastily making bets on how long Merlin would last.  
Merlin rolled his eyes at the lack of faith and slowed his own time down minutely as Arthur made a swing at him.  
He blocked it easily, making a slash of his own which Arthur was hard pressed to stop. Then, with a small smile at each other, they really started sparring.

Twenty minutes later, after all bets had been exhausted (seeing as Gwaine wasn't around to bet highly and the highest was from Erec, at ten minutes) and Arthur had finally got to wondering just how the hell Merlin had gotten this good without him realising.  
The idiot really had been keeping a lot of secrets…  
After another few minutes, however, Merlin took a step back, holding his sword up.  
"I submit."  
Arthur sighed, nodding, and sheathed his sword. Before he could congratulate Merlin, however, he had been surrounded by a dozen knights, all of whom were doing it for him.  
Arthur grinned. Gwaine was going to be so annoyed that he missed it. Then he realised how tired Merlin looked, and mentally slapped himself. The idiot had been up early the day before, had tonnes of work to do, and had then been racing around beneath Camelot for hours. Of course he would be tired. Arthur actually had no idea how he was still standing. Let alone how he managed to spar for so long.  
Hence his reason to break up the newly forming fan club.  
"I hate to break this up, but I have a meeting to get to… Merlin?"  
"Coming…"  
He ran over to put the sword away and Arthur followed, towards the castle, only turning back for a few seconds.  
"Okay guys, keep up the good work. And please let Gwaine know what he missed?"  
The grins were answer enough and he jogged to catch up to Merlin.  
"Hey! When were you planning on telling me you could best me with a sword?"  
"Arthur, that's ridiculous."  
"Hmm, yeah. I guess it would have to be a tie. Seriously though, when?"  
"Never seemed the right time."  
"It never does, does it?"  
"Nope…"  
"And were you planning on telling me that you are falling asleep on your feet?"  
"What? I am perfectly fine."  
"Right."  
"Seriously, I have been far more tired than this before. You honestly have no idea."  
Arthur decided to let it drop.  
"Fine. But you're still taking the day off tomorrow…"  
"Aww, you almost sound like you actually care Arthur…" Merlin said, grinning, and Arthur sighed.  
"God's, don't let that get around. Because it isn't obvious to_ everyone_ that I consider you to be a friend."  
"Friend?"  
"Of course."  
"That's the first time you have ever said that, you know?"  
"Really?"  
"Yes…"  
"Oh. Maybe Gwen was right about me being forgetful if I haven't even told my best friend that he is actually my best friend…"  
"Now its _best_ friend?" Merlin looked completely bewildered, but also had a smile tugging at his lips. "Are you sure you're feeling okay Arthur?"  
"Merlin…?"  
"Shut up?"  
"How did you guess…"  
"Hmm, I dunno. Must be magic…"  
"Idiot…"  
Arthur couldn't help the affection that seeped into his voice, even as he tried to make it sound exasperated. And Merlin seemed to notice, not that he commented. He just gave his huge, signature goofy grin. Which said more than he could ever imagine.  
But seriously, had he never told Merlin he considered him his best friend before? Never?

After Arthur quickly changed, they both head down to the council chambers.  
Merlin was looking uncharacteristically nervous, and Arthur couldn't blame him. Many of the council seemed to have no outstanding qualms about him having Magic, but a few were outspoken supporters of Uther, and were intent on making things as difficult as possible.  
So yeah, he could understand Merlin being nervous.  
Heck, he himself was more than a little nervous. He intended to repeal the magic ban the following day, seeing as he had been planning to do so for a while now… well, maybe. And had already got some ideas for how to set everything up. But he still wanted as much support as he could get.  
As the two walked into the room, they realised that all of the members of the council were already there, many looking eager and interested, but a few looking sceptical and even downright suspicious as they noticed Merlin.  
Arthur felt himself getting mad. How dare they? After everything Merlin had done?  
True, they had never heard the whole story, but he had told them the basics. Arthur took his seat, leaving Merlin to casually, at his insistence, take his usual place at the pillar behind them, arms crossed and a small smile on his face. A few of the council members gave him warm smiles in return and he grinned at them, before Arthur cleared his throat for attention.  
Then he proceeded to tell them everything that Merlin had told him… minus a few select details that he thought Merlin would appreciate being kept personal and private.  
Throughout the entire story, Merlin held a rather sheepish expression, and it was clear to everyone that he was uncomfortable with the attention that was being directed at him.  
Eventually, over an hour later, Arthur finished and was silent for a few moments, letting what he had said sink in, then he got to his feet.  
"So, are there any questions?"  
One of the lords, Lord Elric, one of Uther's supporters, got to his feet.  
"Yes, Sire." He hid a scowl as most of the men in the room stifled sighs and rolled their eyes. "I want to know how we can be sure that he hasn't enchanted you."  
Before Arthur could start shouting at the man, Merlin snorted, chuckling.  
"Really? Enchantments? Why do you people always assume enchantments? The very idea is so unoriginal! I mean, you-"  
"Anyway!" Arthur butt in, causing Merlin to shut up and give him a sheepish shrug, "If he wanted to take over Camelot, destroy Camelot or kill any of us, he could easily have already done so."  
"You expect us to believe that he is that powerful? He is nothing but a servan-"  
"Enough!" Lord Elric froze at the anger in the kings' voice, mouth open as Arthur continued. "Merlin is the bravest and most loyal man I have ever had the fortune to meet. He has faced things for this kingdom which would have most men running terrified. He has single handedly saved this kingdom more times than the rest of us combined, and you will show him the respect and gratitude he deserves. Am I making myself clear?"  
Elric, struck dumb, simply nodded and took his seat, glancing at the Warlock, who looked as shocked by Arthur's outburst as everyone else.

Arthur took a breath, calming himself, before he continued.  
"And, by any means, he is no longer my manservant. When I repeal the ban, I intend to give him the position of Court Sorcerer, a post which has been long since neglected at this court. I also intend to instate him as First Advisor to the Crown. After all, he has long since been my most trusted confidante and advisor. That is, if he will accept the positions?"  
He glanced to Merlin, who looked completely bewildered, and raised an eyebrow. Merlin blinked a couple of times, then smiled.  
"I would be honoured, Sire." He said, bowing his head, and Arthur nodded.  
"Then I believe that covers everything. Are there any more questions?"  
Apparently not. A few minutes later, and the meeting was disbanded, not that Arthur or Merlin could leave. Several members of the council stayed behind to ply Merlin with questions, which he was all too happy to answer.  
Eventually, however, it appeared that they had run out of questions, and Arthur and Merlin were left in peace. Merlin let out a deep breath.  
"Well, I'm glad that's over… Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"What you said."  
"Meant every word."  
"I know. So… Lunch?"  
Arthur laughed, and nodded,  
"Sure. Anything on the schedule for this afternoon?"  
"Nope. Well, only training, and you've already done that. One of your rare free afternoons."  
"Thank God."

Merlin was plied with food by Rosa, the head of the kitchens, and he staggered up through the castle with the laden tray, chewing on a mouthful of bread.  
He spent a couple of seconds figuring out how to open Arthur's door, then blinked and mentally kicked himself. Idiot.  
His eyes flashed and the door flew open, wide enough for him to sidestep through. Arthur, grinning, went to help him with the tray and set it down on the desk.  
"Rosa thought you looked underfed again?"  
"You don't know the half of it. I left the kitchens with a hunk of bread in my mouth…"  
"Did it shut you up?"  
"Nope."  
"Of course not."  
They spent the next hour eating, talking and discussing the new laws with regards to magic. Then Arthur called for Geoffrey.  
As the old man arrived, he gave Merlin a huge smile, which the young man returned, then took a seat.  
Three hours later, they all sat back, satisfied, with a piece of parchment in front of them.  
Done.  
Now they were ready for the ceremony the next morning.  
"So much for a day off…" Merlin muttered, grinning, and Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"Then take an early night. You'll have to be up early, and I'm sure Gwen will have something new for you to wear…"  
Merlin shivered.  
"I'm dreading the thought… Anyway, Can't yet. Have to go and see if there has been a response from the others. Morgana's forces are mobilising and I need to know if they have found anything else…"  
"Let me know what you find."  
"You got it."  
Merlin flicked a wrist to get all of the empty plates and cutlery to stack on the tray and picked it up, heading out.  
"Oh," he said, turning, "Could you impress on Gwaine that he really should not get his dog drunk? I really don't want to have to deal with a magical, drunken, once stone dog."  
Arthur grinned.  
"Because that is the last thing_ any_ of us want…"  
"Once stone?" Geoffrey asked, and Merlin let himself out as Arthur began to explain.

A trip to his favourite tower had him un-scrolling a letter from the leg of a Merlin hawk-Alator really had a sense of humour- and immediately cursing.  
And groaning and rubbing his temples, his fatigue catching up with him.  
He head down to his room, scrawled a quick message to Arthur, and handed it to a friend of his, Derek, to deliver.  
Then he ignored the fact that it was only early evening, and flopped down on his bed, exhausted. Kicking off his boots was the only thing he could manage before his head hit the pillow and he was asleep.

Arthur took the letter from the young man, thanking him, and opened it to read Merlin's ridiculously neat writing.

_Arthur,  
Sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but I'd probably end up falling asleep on the stairs knowing my luck.  
Alator's message arrived. Morgana has got herself a force of over two hundred sorcerers, a lot of them powerful, and she intends to march on Camelot. My guess is that we have, at best, three days before she arrives, seeing as she's using magic to hasten her journey. She also has a powerful crystal, which is capable of sending out powerful waves of magic. I'll explain better tomorrow.  
I'd say it would be a good idea to inform the others tonight. Gives everyone time to think on it before we make any plans. Wow, this must be one of the most depressing letter's I've ever written.  
Typical. This week's been one joy after another.  
And tomorrow is Wednesday. I hate Wednesdays. And I'm rambling on a piece of paper.  
Great.  
See you in the morning,  
Merlin_

Arthur sighed, taking it all in, and head down to the training fields, where he knew he would find most of the knights. Now he had to go tell them a huge army was marching on Camelot. Terrific.  
This week had been one of the busiest of his life.  
And it was only Tuesday…


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday.**

Merlin opened his eyes and sat up, immediately feeling more rested than he had in a long while.  
Looking out of the small window in is room, he realised that it was barely past dawn.  
Meaning he still had about an hour until everything came crashing down on him.  
But he found that he didn't want to go for a walk… or sit and think… He wanted to do something new. He changed into a tunic and leggings and slumped down next to the wall, intent on doing something to take his mind off of what was going to happen today.  
So he conjured a small ball of light and juggled it. It rolled around his hands, over the tips of his fingers and jumped from palm to palm, defying all laws of gravity. He became so engrossed with the swirling colours that he didn't notice the time fly by, or the arrival of Arthur and Gwen, who stood there staring at him as he juggled the blue and gold orb.

After a few minutes, Arthur cleared his throat and Merlin looked up, startled, the orb vanishing.  
"Arthur, Gwen." He got to his feet and dusted himself off, giving them a huge grin. "Sorry, I was… thinking…"  
"That's what you do when you think?" Arthur asked, "No wonder we don't see things like that very often…"  
Gwen gave him a light slap on the arm and told him to be nice. Then she turned to Merlin, handing him a package.  
"Here. Try them on and let me know what you think."  
Merlin nodded, grinning, and took the package as Gwen head out, before he turned to Arthur, taking a deep breath.  
"Tell me, how bad?"  
"Actually? Not very. I think you'll like them."  
"Because your fashion sense is so incredible…" Merlin muttered, and Arthur laughed, clapping him on the back.  
"Just try them on. It can't be as bad as the ceremonial outfit I had you in a few years ago…"  
Merlin shuddered.  
"And now I can't stand feathers…"  
"Stop complaining and try them on!" Arthur strolled out, grinning, and Merlin scowled.  
He took a deep breath and unwrapped the package, and stared. He owed Gwen an apology…  
Five minutes later, he was dressed in brand new, dark brown leggings, a light-ish blue tunic and a deep blue overtunic. Over that went a brown belt, and brand new brown boots.  
Every item was made of a material that Merlin had never even considered wearing before, almost silk, incredibly soft and light and perfectly fitting. Not even Arthur wore finer.  
Then he pulled out the last piece and stared.  
At the midnight blue, floor length, hooded cloak, made from a fabric that seemed to ripple beneath his fingers.  
He swung it around his shoulders and saw it fall around him, seeming magical, then he looked at the clasps and grinned. The golden clasps were in the shape of dragons, and when the clasps were joined, the two dragons seemed to twit their neck around each other.  
Merlin loved it.  
And knew he would spend an awful lot of time enchanting it.  
Just because he could.  
Then he heard footsteps coming up and Gwen's voice.  
"I hope you're decent Merlin, because you have been up here long enough to-" She pushed open the door and froze as she took him in. "Wow..."  
"Tell me about it. Thank you Gwen."  
"You like it?"  
"It's incredible… It's all amazing. And the way you can judge peoples size has always astounded me… It's all perfect."  
"Good… I hoped you'd like it."  
She pulled him into a hug, which he whole-heartedly returned. Then she asked him to put the hood up.  
He did so, and she gave a little gasp, making Merlin spin to look in the mirror.  
His face was completely in shadow, only his eyes standing out against the dark. Merlin hesitated, then felt for his magic, seeing his eyes glow gold. And he gasped with Gwen.  
He didn't look just mysterious or secretive. He looked dangerous.  
And he appreciated the change.  
He span and pulled Gwen into another hug, which she easily returned then he whispered into her ear. She grinned, nodding, and head down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, Arthur was still tapping his foot against the table leg.  
"Gwen? Is he done yet?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, where is he?"  
Merlin appeared right behind him and bent down,  
"Right here…" he said, quietly, and Arthur jumped, falling off the bench he was sat on and ending up in a crumpled heap on the floor. He looked up at the hooded figure, then blinked.  
"Merlin…?"  
Merlin used a small wave of magic to send everything back to its right place on the table before throwing his hood down.  
"Yep."  
Arthur blinked again, getting to his feet.  
"Wow… You looked… different."  
"I know… Well at least I won't have to become Dragoon anymore. This thing is a disguise on its own."  
"No kidding…"  
Arthur shook his head, and clapped Merlin on the back turning to Gaius.  
"Gaius? Make sure the idiot eats, would you? I don't want him fainting in the middle of the speech…"  
"Oh god's, don't…" Merlin said, now seriously worried about it, and Arthur laughed.  
"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine." He turned back just before he left the room, "Oh, and Merlin? Don't be late…"  
Gwen shook her head and followed him out, reassuring Merlin that he would be fine.  
Merlin slumped down onto the table, and Gaius placed a bowl of porridge in front of him.  
"Eat up, my boy. You've got a big day ahead of you…"  
"Don't I know it…" Merlin said, and Gaius grinned.  
"And you should know, Merlin, that I am extremely proud of you. More than I can say. And you deserve this. Just remember that."  
Merlin grinned and picked up the spoon.  
"Thanks Gaius."  
"Now eat. And try not to be nervous…"  
"Why would I be nervous? I'm only going to be turning Camelot upside down alongside Arthur, a few days before Morgana is due to arrive with a huge army of powerful sorcerers. What's to be nervous about?"

Arthur made his way down through the castle, Gwen having branched off to organise something and get changed, and his thoughts flew back to Merlin. Or, rather, how Merlin had looked in that cloak. Gone was the bumbling idiot he knew, and in his place had been someone Mysterious. Dangerous. Deadly even. And it was probably the most honest representation of what Merlin _could_ be that Arthur had ever seen.  
Strangely, though, all he had felt at the sight was pride. No fear or alarm. Just genuine pride in his best friend. His brother. And he would have to tell him that… after they had discussed the recent news of Morgana.  
But that would have to wait. The ceremony was in two hours, and he had a lot to do before then.

Two hours later, and Arthur was stood to the side of the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Gwen had thought it poetic justice that the place here Uther had condemned so many people should now become the place where things changed. Arthur had had to agree.  
The knights, council members, members of the court and anyone else invited to the ceremony were already positioned in the courtyard below, and many of the citizens were filling the space that was left. A few of the men, including Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, and even a couple of the lords, including Lord Balen and Lord Arvin had stopped to congratulate and reassure Merlin before taking their places.  
Now it was just Arthur and Merlin, waiting just to the side of the balcony. Gwen was already in place, and Arthur just wanted a quick word with Merlin before he took his own place.  
"Merlin? I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you've done. For me and for Camelot."  
"You don't have to thank me."  
Arthur shrugged.  
"Maybe you don't think so, but I want to. I owe you my life more time than I can count, and I can never repay that. Or everything you have ever sacrificed for me and Camelot."  
"Arthur-"  
"No, Merlin. From now on, if there is anything you need, you ask for it."  
Merlin grinned, "A day off?"  
Arthur grinned too.  
"Take a week."  
"Generous…?"  
"What are brothers for?"  
Merlin's eyes rose sharply to meet Arthurs, a small shocked smile on his face.  
"Brothers?"  
"Nothing less. And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"I-Thank you."  
"Merlin, you are the last person to be thanking me for anything. From now on, you're gonna have to get used to be treated like royalty…"  
"With all the paperwork that comes with it I assume?"  
"And mine on top. Now you're getting it." Arthur grinned and clapped Merlin on the back. "See you on the other side…"  
"You can count on it… If no evil sorcerer decides to gate crash…"  
"You worry too much…"  
"You don't worry enough."  
"This isn't the time for this, Merlin."  
"Noted and postponed."  
Arthur simply grinned and made his way out onto the balcony. The speech that flowed from him a few seconds later had Merlin debating whether it had been Gwen of Geoffrey that helped him write it.

"People of Camelot. Today, I intend to rectify a mistake that led to this land being plunged into over twenty years of darkness. Fear and prejudice sank this kingdom into despair, but no longer. No longer will those with magic have to hide their gifts. No longer will those with magic be persecuted simply for who they are. No longer will I tolerate this kingdom being marred with injustice, fear and hatred. Once, maybe, I believed my father's teachings, but he was blinded to the truth. The truth that, though magic can be used for great evil, it can also be used for good. It can be used to do great things. And can be used by even greater people. It has been used time and time again in Camelot's aid and defense, in the hands of one of the bravest and most loyal men I have ever had the fortune to call a friend. Merlin Emrys."  
Merlin had an eyebrow raised as Arthur gave him the surname, but gave him a smile all the same as he walked out onto the balcony to stand beside the king. Arthur returned the smile, letting the cheers die down before continuing.  
"And with this knowledge, I cannot continue to follow the path my father created, knowing it to be wrong on all counts. So I am hereby abolishing the ban on magic in Camelot."  
More cheering, which Arthur held a hand up to stop.  
"The first thing I intend to do is reinstate a position within the court which has been unoccupied for far too long. That of Court Sorcerer, which Merlin has accepted. I also, against his constant well-reasoned arguments-" a few laughs at that from the courtyard, "- have refused his offer of having to swear allegiance and fealty to me. Though some disagree with my decision, I refuse to show such little faith in someone who has long since pledged his loyalty to me. I have no doubt in any way that Merlin is one of the most loyal people in the kingdom, and that knowledge is more than enough for me to place my utmost trust in him."  
Arthur gave a sigh of relief when that announcement was met with clapping. He had feared that people would disagree with his decision. Merlin was still unsure about not pledging his allegiance publicly, but had agreed to do as Arthur asked. Spurred on by this, he continued.  
"New laws regarding magic and its use have been drawn up, and I will be releasing these before this day is out. Until that time, I am aware that there are magic users in Camelot. It is my greatest wish that you would reveal yourself to Merlin, so that he can begin to get an idea of how much of a job he has ahead of him-" more laughter, "-but I understand any hesitation. With that in mind, immediately after this has been concluded, Merlin has suggested that it would be easier if he were to spend the next few hours around the city. Anyone with pressing concerns or questions will be free to ask."  
He let that sink in, and then concluded.  
"So, by popular request, Merlin has agreed to give a magical demonstration. I have no doubt it will be… interesting."

"Thank you so much for your faith Sire. It's truly inspiring…" The courtyard filled with laughter as Merlin spoke and he stepped forward, taking a deep breath.  
He took a couple of moments to get the spell straight, in his head, then raised his arm, hand fat out and eyes shining gold.

_"Dóiteáin! Foirm réir mar is mian liom!"  
_A flame appeared I his hand, then flared upward, dancing around.  
_"Uisce ufuddhau fy nymuniadau"  
_A stream of water sprung from the well and joined the flames, twisting in the air. For a moment, the two separate streams danced around each other, then they both combined to form dragons, which flew, in graceful arcs, through the sky.  
Then Merlin twisted his fingers and they spiraled upwards, morphing into one, which bowed its head towards Arthur.  
The crowd realised that this was Merlin's way of getting around the pledging allegiance problem, and it was clear to everyone what the gesture represented.  
With that, Merlin's eyes blazed a brighter gold and the dragon, made up of rivulets of water, dancing around a net of fire, rose into the air, dissipating into a mist.  
Then came the tricky part.  
_"Eilimintí le chéile!" _The two elements combined in a shower of gold sparks, then glittering powder fell from the skies, drifting and dancing down through the air in swirling patterns before settling on the heads of everyone below.  
Merlin let the gold fade from his eyes and, for a moment, everything was quiet, then a wave of clapping and cheering swept through the courtyard, lasting for several minutes, as children ran around, squealing, and playing with the golden glitter that Merlins' magic had created.

Eventually, the noise had quietened and Merlin had been able to thank them before stepping back. Arthur had said a few words, then they all retreated off of the balcony, leaving everyone to talk about what had happened.  
Half an hour later and Merlin was, with Gwaine, roaming the lower town. Buddy had insisted on tagging along, and now the dog was as much a source of amusement to the children as the, now rapidly dwindling, glitter.  
Merlin smiled as Gwaine tried to get buddy to disentangle himself from a bunch of children, when he heard someone cough behind them. Turning, he came face to face with a young woman who couldn't have been older than twenty five.  
"My brother… he didn't want me to… but I wanted to come forward…"  
"You have magic?"  
The woman nodded, and was obviously nervous, but Merlin was quick to reassure her.  
"It's okay… What's your name?"  
"Elaine."  
"Okay Elaine, and how long have you had magic?"  
"My… my mother taught me a little about healing before she died. I'm not very powerful, but I can make small healing potions and heal smaller injuries…"  
"Then she gave you a wonderful gift. I'm sure healers will be a hot commodity before long…"  
The young woman smile at him, and he grinned as a young boy ran up to him.  
"My nephew…" she said, and Merlin smiled, crouching down to speak to him.  
"And what's your name?"  
"Kaleb."  
"Well good to meet you. I'm Merlin."  
"I know. We all know who you are… Can you show me some more magic?"  
"Kaleb!" A young man strode up, admonishing him, "I'm sure he has more important things to be doing than-"  
"It's fine," Merlin said, and muttered a spell, creating a blue orb in his hand. He tossed it to Kaleb, who caught it. "Now, that will last until you go to sleep."  
"Wow… Thank you!"  
Merlin smile at the enthusiasm in the young boy's eyes as he raced off to show it to his friends. Merlin swept away the families thanks, assuring them that it was fine, and telling Elaine to come to him if she had any problems or questions.  
Gwaine chose that moment to appear, a sheepish Buddy stood by his side, and his eyes widened she took in the young woman.  
"Well, m'lady, it is certainly a pleasure to make your acquaintance…"  
"The pleasure is all mine, Sir Gwaine."  
He took her hand, kissing it, and Merlin rolled his eyes, grabbing him by the arm and hoisting him away.  
"Oi, focus."  
"Coming from the man who made a little glowing ball. Honestly, lighten up."  
"If I lighten up any more, I'll become you."  
"Exactly."  
"Ass…"  
"Awww, come on magic man, where's your sense of humour?"  
"With Buddy over there…"  
Gwaine span around to where Merlin was pointing, and ended up tripping over Buddy, who was actually still at his side, and Merlin burst out laughing.  
"Like I said, my sense of humour is with Buddy over there... Awww, come on Gwaine, don't sulk…"  
"I'll give you 'don't sulk' you scrawny git…"  
"Oi, that's powerful scrawny git to you. And less of the language. There are children around."

An hour later, and Elaine's story seemed to have spread. Merlin was quite surprised by the amount of magic users who showed up, twenty-seven in all. Mostly with a low level ability, or a limited amount of power, but eight of them were fairly powerful, and Merlin realised he would have to arrange something with the druids about teaching them.  
He resolved to talk with Arthur about it, and, as the noon bell rang, he was feeling rather pleased with the morning's work, even if he was sure there were a few more magic users than he was aware of in Camelot. But he didn't mind. He couldn't blame them for wanting to keep it a secret for now.  
He and Gwaine head back up to the castle, being delayed all the time by kids who wanted small displays of magic. Eventually, when a small crowd of children had gathered, Merlin simply sighed and conjured several glowing orbs which floated in the air. It then became a game for the children to chase them around, trying to catch them, and Merlin anchored them to the earth. He grinned. Now they would be there until he reversed the spell. Should keep the children busy for a few days…  
They eventually made it back to the castle and head down to the kitchens, to be told by Mary that Arthur wanted them in his private study rooms.  
The two head up and were greeted by a huge spread of food.  
Merlin ate as he recounted what had happened in the town, and Arthur rolled his eyes as he ended with the story of the orbs.  
"So now I have glowing orbs of light floating around my city?"  
"I can get rid of them-"  
"No, no. It's fine. But I'm sure people will get tired of them soon enough…"

The rest of the day passed in a whirl for Merlin. He met and talked with members of the court, members of the council, and chatted idly with countless people around the castle.  
He finally got the chance to head back to Arthur's chambers, and they started talking about how to deal with Morgana. Arthur intended on informing the city of the impending attack the following day, and Merlin said that he would get Kilgarrah to come to the city, with the argument that it would be better for the city to realise he was fighting with them before the actual battle.  
Arthur agreed, then asked about tactics, to which Merlin replied that they could not plan much until they had more detailed information.  
That evening, they both split off. Merlin to talk to Kilgarrah and Arthur to ready a scout patrol to ride out at first light in an attempt to try and find more information on Morgana.  
They both went to sleep that night with a sense of foreboding, knowing that, although things may have already changed, they would change even more by the time the week was out.

Merlin yawned as he pulled up the sheets. Tonight was his last night in these rooms, Arthur having had one of the towers in the western wing of the castle renovated and furnished as a surprise to him. Merlin now had his own, personal, two floor quarters, with a huge bedroom, a study, a library and several small ante rooms with all sorts of magical and medical equipment.  
Not to mention that Gwen had stocked the huge wardrobe with… well, an entire new wardrobe for Merlin, with everything brand new and of a quality that he was very unused to. But Arthur had insisted, and waved away any thanks Merlin threw at him, saying that it was the least he could do  
Merlin sighed. His life had already changed so much in the last three days, and it would change even more by the time the week was through. And he wasn't sure whether he was ready to welcome it. Then he snorted to himself, letting sleep take over.  
Of course he welcomed it. True, Morgana was on her way, and true, he may not survive the week, but one thing was sure. He wouldn't change any part of the last three days for anything. For this one moment, everything was wonderful, and Merlin was going to make the most of it.  
And to think, it was only Wednesday…  
_

**So yeah, just to get all the pomp out of the way. I know things would take longer in reality, but meh... This is just random and all that :D**  
**Please review and let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Thursday Morning

**Okay, this is going to be a long one. Possibly in two parts, morning and afternoon…I wanted to get all of the 'gah' stuff out of the way before the real fun begins. Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
_**

Merlin scowled. He had had next to no sleep, he had a raging headache, he was shortly going to be landing a dragon in the courtyard. And, to top it all off, Gwaine was… being Gwaine. And it was really getting on his nerves.  
Ever since news had spread that Merlin would be getting a Dragon to visit Camelot, the knight had been taking bets on how many people would take pots shots at it, and Merlin was seriously getting worried that someone would be stupid enough to try. Not that it would hurt Kilgarrah, but the thrower…? They may be in for some… awkward moments.  
Merlin kept the scowl in place as Gwaine danced around the courtyard, Buddy gambolling around with him, irritating everyone he possibly could. Everyone was surprised that Merlin hadn't done something about it yet, and many of the knights had lost money to comrades who had more faith in Merlin's patience. But that was about to go downhill, and everyone could see it as Gwaine yawned and began to regard Arthur, as if deciding to test his luck.  
Arthur shot him a '_Merlin, do something or I will'_ look as Gwaine started to skip over to him and Merlin shrugged, getting a '_Merlin, seriously. DO SOMETHING NOW!'_ look in return. The Warlock sighed, rolling his eyes and sending a look back, _'Fine… Prat...' _before leaving the safety of his perch on the castle steps and heading over to Gwaine.  
"Oi!"  
Everyone tried to pretend they weren't watching as Merlin stalked over to Gwaine, Buddy cowering slightly behind his master as Merlin jabbed him in the chest.  
"You! You have to be the most irritating, drunken, pain in the ass I have ever met. And I work for Arthur. Now, get over to those steps, sit down and shut up, or I will hang you from the Chandelier in the throne room until Kilgarrah has left. Do I make myself clear?"  
Gwaine blinked, then whistled softly.  
"Oh… So this is why Princess never actually dares to completely piss you o-"  
"MOVE IT GWAINE!"  
The speed by which the knight complied had most of the courtyard chuckling, and most of the knights choking with silent laughter as they tried to make out that they were sorry for their fellow fknight. Merlin turned to Buddy, who had stayed where he was sat, staring balefully at the warlock.  
"You too. Go on…"  
He gestured to Gwaine, and the dog skirted around him, widely, before hightailing it after Gwaine, his tail between his legs, and settling down to slobber over Gwaine's hauberk as he sat on the steps pouting.

Arthur, laughing as much as the others, clapped him on the back.  
"I have to… hand it to you…" he said, between laughs, "That was impressive…" His laughter cut off as he started hiccupping, and his face fell. "Great. Now I-I'm going to b-be hic-cupping all-all day… Hiccuping to a-a dragon of a-all things."  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Ugh, stop being a drama Princess. Honestly." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur's hiccups vanished, much to his relief.  
The king sighed.  
"How did I manage without magic before the last three days?"  
"Because you had a ridiculously good liar for a manservant?"  
"Good liar maybe, but you are a terrible manservant."  
"Were… _Were_ a terrible manservant."  
"Merlin?"  
"But I don't _want_ to shut up…"  
"I was going to say fair point, actually… And don't give me the '_oh dear god Arthur said something halfway nice, _and or_ smart,_' look. It's irritating."  
"Like you, you mean?"  
"Well, that was unnecessary. And you are hardly one to talk…"  
"But according to you, I never _stop_ talking…"  
"Well, you will now. Before I make you."  
"Ooh, was that a _threat_ Arthur? You more than anyone know you will never be able to shut me up. You have tried for years and never succeeded."  
"Oh really? What if I order Gwaine to pester you all week? About pixies and goblins and trolls and fairies and flying pigs and…" Arthur grinned, evilly,  
"…Unicorns"  
Merlin gasped, horrified at the thought, and took a step back.  
"You wouldn't…"  
"Try me…"  
Arthur's grin was evil, and Merlin's face fell as his gaze flickered to Gwaine and back, knowing that this was no idle threat… Gwaine and Unicorns… He would rather spend the month in the stocks and clean out the stables for a year… by hand… than suffer such a fate. And Arthur knew it too.  
"Okay." Merlin grimaced and sighed, defeated. "Okay… You- you win."

Leon, who as in earshot, gasped and dropped his sword to the ground, where it clattered, loudly, on the cobbles.  
"Wait… No… No, it can't be… M-Merlin…? You… you let Arthur… Win…?"  
The knight looked about to faint and Percival appeared, hoisting him back to his feet.  
"What's up?"  
Leon's voice was quiet as he replied.  
"He-He won, Perce… Merlin submitted to Arthur in a banterthon… Arthur won. Arthur… beat Merlin…"  
Percival gasped, dropping Leon to the floor. He hadn't been here as long as the others, but he knew that this was serious. This was more than serious. This was going to become a legendary moment… it may even have its own holiday and everything… Merlin submitted to Arthur... in a banterthon.  
This changed the entire dynamic of Camelot…  
This changed everything…  
Everything…  
Percival backed away, ever so slightly, already debating what side to be on in the inevitable war to come…  
Would he be an Arthurian? Or a Merlinian?  
Whatever he chose, things were going to get messy…  
After they defeated the bad guys and saved the kingdom of course.

An hour later and word had spread, creating the need for Merlin to hide, as his fan group-yes, he had a fan group in Camelot much to Arthur's disbelief- were hunting him down to offer condolences and to find out what was so terrible as to cause Merlin to let the king win.  
And to pledge their undying love and allegiance to him for the upcoming civil war that would erupt within Camelot.  
Merlin sighed as he watched another group of people pass beneath him as he hung, comfortably suspended with magic, in the rafters of the tavern, nursing a drink of ale...  
He had no doubts that the barmaid, Gladys, was a Merlinian- which was what the members of his fan-group had called themselves, Merlinians- She would keep his location a secret. But it would take more than a dragon to regain what he lost with his surrender to Arthur. It would take guts. It would take daring. It would take sparks and fireworks and explosions and showiness. And it would take magic. Lots and Lots of magic. And though he didn't know what it would be yet, he was looking forward to inventing it.  
He took a swig of ale and sighed. Typical. Perfect hiding place- what with Gladys, the protection from the knowledge that he had hardly ever set foot in a tavern before in his life… to most peoples knowledge anyway, and the very comfy perch he had made for himself- yet he couldn't get drunk.  
Bloody magic. Bloody Typical. Bloody great loud dragon roar.  
…Wait… Dragon? Crap! He was late!  
Merlin leapt to the floor, using magic to slow his descent, tossed a gold coin to Gladys-Courtesy of an ill thought through wager, on Arthur's part, that Merlin couldn't get Gwaine to say please- and spun on the spot, vanishing and reappearing on the steps, with a huge clap of blue light and thunder, just as Kilgarrah landed in the courtyard.

The mixture of the sounds of each of their arrivals had most of the people watching completely awestruck, and seemingly unable to determine just whose entrance was most impressive.  
Merlin jogged down the steps, sheepish.  
"Sorry I'm late… Had some… things to attend to."  
"Such as making an entrance?" Gwaine asked, grinning, "Mate, that was bloody brilliant!"  
Merlin looked confused, then blinked.  
"Oh, that? That's nothing. You should see what I can do when I want to put on a show."  
Kilgarrah gave a chuckle, and spoke, his deep voice resonating throughout the courtyard and causing the quiet mutterings around the courtyard to cease.  
"And I would very much like to be around to see that, Merlin. I have not had the pleasure of seeing you reach the fullest of your potential."  
"Good morning to you as well, Kilgarrah. Arthur? Meet my good friend… Kilgarrah? I believe you recognize the idio-man that tried to stick you with a shiny stick?"  
"On the right hand side. Yes… It is a pleasure to see you again, young Pendragon. I'm also glad that the circumstances were better than those of our last encounter."  
"You aren't alone in thinking that…" Arthur said, with a small smile, and the dragon laughed.  
"Well, it is always good to know if one has made an impression."  
"Well, you most certainly managed that," Arthur assured him, "What with you and Merlin, I believe that this has fast become one of the most interesting weeks Camelot has seen."  
"Publically anyway…" Merlin muttered, and Arthur raised an eyebrow, as if to say '_no doubt'_ before turning to the crowd at large.  
"Kilgarrah is here for more than one reason. Not only is he here to show his support of Camelot, but he is here to show his support in our constant battles with the Lady Morgana." The crowd went silent at that, and Arthur took a deep breath before continuing. "And another of those battles is looming. We have heard word that Morgana is moving and will reach Camelot before the week is out… But!" he shouted, over the muttering and conversations that started at those words, "But, this time will be different. This time, the man who has protected Camelot for the past eight years, from not only Morgana but countless other threats, will not have to do so from the shadows and will not have to do so alone. This time, we fight magic with magic. This time, Morgana will not win! So we have to prepare. The catacombs are being readied as we speak, and we ask that you remain as calm during this crisis as you have in the others we have faced. The knights will shortly be passing out information and protocols, and any questions can be directed at them. Thank you… But, before then, I wish to thank one of the best allies Camelot has ever known for his role in saving this city several times. Kilgarrah, you have my thanks and the thanks of Camelot for your actions."  
"Thank you, Arthur Pendragon. Never before in my time have I met someone so worthy of the loyalty and respect of his position. It will be my honour to fight for Camelot in the battle to come."  
"The honour is ours…"  
Conversations broke out again as the people realised that they would have a dragon on their side in the next battle, and Merlin rolled his eyes.  
Honestly… They hadn't seen anything yet…  
He chuckled and jumped down the steps, heading over to Kilgarrah, who lowered his head so that Merlin could speak to him.  
"Merlin?"  
"All this pomp and ceremony… Gah, I hate it. Anyway, I'm guessing that you are rather looking forward to showing them just what you can do?"  
Kilgarrah gave a low chuckle,  
"Merlin, such wishes are hardly standing of one with my level of intelligence and maturity… But yes. As you so ineloquently put it, I am rather looking forward to giving the people of Camelot a display to… bolster their spirits. And are you aware, young warlock, that we are conversing in my native tongue? I'm afraid many of your friends are looking quite astounded…"  
Merlin blinked. Nope, he hadn't realized that and, turning to look at the dumbfounded looks on the others faces, he grinned in mock confusion.  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you I speak Dragon?" He said, now in English, and they blinked. Arthur nodded.  
"Yes Merlin. I don't believe you have ever actually mentioned that little fact…"  
Gwaine gave a whoop and laughed.  
"This is brilliant! Merlin can growl! Oh, oh, can we see him breathe fire Merlin?"  
Kilgarrah snaked his head around Merlin to stare at Gwaine.  
"You must be Sir Gwaine… It seems strength has a humorous side to it…" With no further explanation as to the cryptic comment, Kilgarrah snorted a smoke ring around Gwaine and snorted. "You want fire, young knight?"  
Kilgarrah brought his head up, elongating his neck, and roared, blasting out a column of fire that went higher than the tallest towers of Camelot, and sent waves of heat across the courtyard.  
He cut off and the fire went out immediately, as Kilgarrah looked back to Gwaine.  
"There is your fire…"  
Gwaine blinked, then grinned.  
"That was BRILLIANT! Oh, Morgana is so going down…" Can you do it aga-"  
"Nope!" Merlin butt in, rolling his eyes. "No more fire. I don't want to turn you into some kind of pyromaniac."  
Gwaine pouted.  
"I can turn into one if I want to. You're not the boss of me…"  
"No, but I'm the boss of him…" Merlin gestured to Kilgarrah, who looked rather put out to have been described as such, before he continued, "And anyway, Kilgarrah has agreed to scout out for Morgana. And I doubt he wants to stay here all day spouting out jets of fire…"  
Kilgarrah snorted,  
"You are right there, Merlin, but there are so many more useful ways to use fire. Observe…"  
With that, he sent out a thin stream of fire, and then breathed over it, causing it to slow down enough for everyone to see the slow movements of the individual strands and flickers.

Merlin blinked, staring at it, then raised a hand, pulling a section towards him and encasing it in a clear orb before staring at it.  
"Wow… Position specific time control, and with elemental control over the individual elements and components that make up the fire itself… I have to try that, though I'd probably have to converge a time freeze and the elemental portion of the magic with an incantation to steady the motion of the flames instead of just freezing them within a time locked space and-"  
He cut off as he became aware of many pairs of eyes on him and looked up to see everyone staring at him.  
"What?"  
Leon spoke up.  
"Big words. A lot of big words. Coming from _you_… It was rather... surprising, is all."  
"Oh… Oops. Anyway, Kilgarrah? You'd better head off. You should take the time to hunt before leaving. I don't want you having to go on a sustained flight then have to go into a battle with nothing to sustain you."  
"Again, Merlin, you have slipped into my tongue… I am not quite sure why, though it does make a pleasant change I have to say. And thank you for your concern, young warlock. It is appreciated. I will definitely be hunting before I leave, if it will stay your nerves."  
"Thanks. I don't want to have to worry about more than I have to…"  
"But you must remember Merlin, this time, you have your friends beside you. This time, you can use your magic to an extent which was previously denied to you. You have the strength to beat the witch, Merlin, of that I hold no doubt." Kilgarrah switched to English as he turned to Arthur again.  
"It has been a pleasure to meet with you, Arthur Pendragon, and with the knights and citizens of Camelot. Until the next time…" He switched back to the dragon tongue as he swayed back to Merlin.  
"You are not alone Merlin. And you have a strength many cannot even begin to comprehend. Stay safe young warlock."  
"You to Kilgarrah. And thank you…"  
With that, Kilgarrah rose into the air and flew in a circle before heading west, soon out of sight.  
Arthur, along with the rest of them, watched him leave as Merlin messed around with the fire that he had trapped in the small orb. Merlin was wrested from his musings by the Kings voice.  
"You have some interesting friends Merlin."  
"You think he was interesting? Wait till you meet Alator… Actually, I think he and Leon will get along. They have a similar way of… doing things."  
"Still… A dragon?"  
"Funnily enough, it's not the strangest creature I have been helped by. The vilia were a bit stranger to be honest. They were spirits after all… And I still maintain that the keeper of the unicorns is not entirely human…"  
"Alright, we get it. Your life is far too interesting…"  
"You don't need to tell me that."  
Suddenly, and with ridiculously good timing, a small clap sounded and a Merlin hawk appeared in the air, a small roll of parchment tied to its leg.

With a screech, it landed on Merlin's shoulder, and he ruffled its feathers absentmindedly as he undid the scroll and unfurled it, scanning the contents.  
His face darkened as he read it, and he cursed, causing the bird to fly up and squawk in protest, before flying in the general direction of Gaius' rooms.  
The crowd filed away as Arthur and the knights crowded around the warlock, concerned.  
"Merlin? What is it?"  
"I- I'm going to kill her. I'm actually going to kill her…" None of them had ever heard so much rage in the young man's voice before, and no-one tried to stop him as he shoved past them and stalked into the castle, clearly determined and on a mission.  
He had tossed the scrap of parchment to the floor and Arthur bent to pick it up, before reading the contents aloud to the others, his heart sinking as he did so and anger clouding him. Both from what he was reading and the effect he knew it was having on Merlin.

_Merlin,  
I am sorry to have to write such tidings to you, but Morgana is not simply heading for Camelot. She is destroying everything she can as she does so. Several smaller druid encampments in both this and King Lot's kingdoms have been utterly decimated, with no survivors. Over two hundred and fifty dead. As I am writing this, we are on the way to aid another camp that has just fallen under attack, but I fear we will be too late to do anything of use. She also has near to three hundred sell swords and near to five hundred men who refused to bow to Lot taking over from Cenred.  
They are all trained in the art of battle, which I am sure the witch will use to great effect.  
But I believe this has another reason to it. She is trying to draw you out, trying to get you to leave Camelot defenceless. We can't allow this, Merlin. I know it will pain you to hear it, more so than I can likely ever understand, but you must stay.  
We will deal with this. We will evacuate the camps that have yet to be attacked, and we will get their people to safety. We give you our word that we will protect them. But it will take men. And many of them. Of our force, I gave the order that fifty of our hundred warriors continue on to Camelot. They are all good men, loyal and honourable. They are under the command of my cousin, Roran, one of the leading seven from our covenant, and he will obey your orders as I would.  
I know that you will understand my loathing to leave my people in such an occasion, and we will head to Camelot as soon as we have ensured the safety of those I know you will want protected.  
Morgana will likely be reaching Camelot within the next two days, and I hope that I am there with you when she arrives. If not, I wish you luck, and I have no doubt that you will prevail as you have done so many times before.  
With regards to the king, please convey my apologies that we could not meet under better circumstances, and wish him and his men all luck in the upcoming trials. I have no doubt that they are men of honour and bravery, and such men will be sorely needed.  
And you have to stay with them. Help prepare Camelot for the upcoming ordeals she will face. We cannot afford to have you leave Camelot.  
Alator_

Arthur stared at the parchment for a few seconds more, barely registering the cursing and anger of the knights surrounding him, and then he blinked.  
Merlin… Alator was right. Merlin would get himself killed if he went up against Morgana and her army alone… But it was just the kind of thing he would do…  
He backed out of the crowd of men and raced after his friend, hoping he wasn't too late to change his mind.  
"Merlin!"  
The young man didn't turn as he replied, instead continuing in the general direction of Gaius' rooms.  
"Yes?"  
"You aren't thinking of going?"  
"They are my people, Arthur! My people! People who have put their faith in me! Now they are dying just because Morgana wants to get to me! Wants to prove a point!" His voice had risen steadily during the tirade and he had stopped, spinning to face Arthur. "How can they ask me to stay here when my people are DYING!?"  
He span around again, heading off faster than before, and Arthur raced to catch up, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around to face him.  
"Because you have to! I know how you must be feeling Merlin... But you can't just walk into her trap. You can't let her get to you!"  
"Too late for that."  
"Look, you've said it yourself, Alator and the Catha are powerful. They are fully capable of protecting the druid people… And it isn't like they are defenseless…"  
"That's the point. The druids may be peaceful, but they are not defenseless. Yet Morgana has managed to wipe out entire settlements without any trouble! God knows how she's done it, but she's showing more power than she ever has before. She has an entire army of sorcerers under her command, as well as one of the most dangerous magical artifacts known to man, and she is attacking my people! This is her way of declaring war on anyone who stands by Camelot… Any who stand by me… I should be out there protecting them!"  
"Merlin, by the time you get out there, it will be too late for you to do anything. I'm sorry, but you know that… The best thing you can do is stay, meet the rest of the Catha, and find a way to ensure that Morgana doesn't win this battle. We can beat her, Merlin, once and for all. Don't throw away this chance…"  
Arthur felt terrible… He knew how Merlin must be feeling, to be having people die for him… He himself had felt the mixture of pain and hatred and rage himself, but he had to get Merlin to stay in Camelot…  
Merlin was silent, staring out of a window with his hands gripping the ledge, knuckles turning white.  
"Merlin…?"  
"She can't be allowed to get away with this, Arthur… I won't let her…"  
"I know you won't."  
"But… you don't understand Arthur. This isn't just a message… In times of the old magic, this kind of action was met with swift and decisive responses… She's just declared war on Albion… something that has been prophesied for hundreds of years. Its treason to magic itself and I'm the living embodiment of magic… The fact that she's done this means it's ripping through the fabric of magic itself, and for the first time, I can't find it in myself to offer another chance… I want revenge. I want to destroy and lash out… And that scares me… I've never- I've never felt this way before… It's like I can't tell what I want and what my magic wants… And the thought that I could lose control… It terrifies me…"_  
_Arthur wasn't sure how to react to that. He had never known Merlin to be truly afraid of anything before. No matter what he called him, he was one of the bravest men he knew.  
"Are you telling me that you've faced countless sorcerers, sidhe, other powerful magical creatures, powerful not-so-magical creatures and god knows what else, but you're afraid of yourself?"  
"Yes…"  
"That's ridiculous… Merlin, you are one of the strongest men I know. Brave, loyal, and you have a depth about you that I will probably never be able to explain… You're a good man, and nothing will ever be able to take that away from you… You don't need to be afraid of what you can do, because what you can do is down to you. You're strong enough to take whatever your magic throws at you, because, if there is anything I've learnt, it's that you are as much a part of magic as magic is of you."

Merlin blinked, a faint smile crossing his face.  
"Wow, that sounded halfway wise Sire…"  
"I had a good teacher… Merlin, you can't run right into one of Morgana's traps. If you stay, you can find a way to ensure that she doesn't win… We can find a way to make sure that she won't threaten anyone again… That's the best thing you can do for your people…"  
"Aren't _I_ the one who is supposed to be talking _you_ out of something hair brained and foolish?"  
"Times change…"  
"Yeah… very quickly too… Fine." Merlin sighed, "You're right… It just… Its killing me knowing that there is so little I can do."  
"I know that feeling…"  
"Yeah… So now what?"  
"We get the men together and come up with a plan. Then we spend tomorrow preparing and whatever else, and hopefully the Catha will arrive. Then, we wait for Morgana."  
"I hate waiting…"  
"I kinda figured that…"  
"Hey, I have reason for it."  
"I know that too. Anyway, we have another problem. Even worse than Morgana…"  
"What's that?"  
"I won in a banterthon. You know the rules… This means war…"  
"Oh… Can we not… postpone it a little? Till after we defeat the crazed, power hungry witch?"  
"Hmm… Nope. Though we could probably tone it down a bit. But you know I'll never submit so…"  
"Oh really? Well, challenge accepted. I call dibs on Gwaine!"  
Arthur snorted,  
"He's probably already called dibs on you."  
"Understandable. I am by far the better choice."  
Arthur scoffed, laughing,  
"Right… And delusional to boot."  
"We'll see…"  
Merlin grinned before heading off and Arthur sighed before following. He had noticed the pained flicker that appeared n Merlin's eyes, and the fact that his heart didn't seem to be in the grin. Something that only someone who knew him well would be able to realize.  
Arthur knew that the only way Merlin was going to get over this was to win this battle. And if that's what Arthur had to do to get his friend back, then by gods, he was going to do it.

* * *

**So, are you an Arthurian or a Merlinian? Review and let me know!**  
**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and Thursday afternoon will be the next chapter, as it would have been far too long for my liking otherwise...**  
**Till next time :D**


	5. Thursday Afternoon

**Thursday Afternoon...**

An hour later and Merlin, Arthur and the majority of the knights were seated at the round table.  
Merlin had, at Arthur's insistence, taken the seat next to him, a fact that Leon didn't seem to mind as he sat next to Gwaine, who had shoved his way to sit next to Merlin.  
Buddy lay down at his feet, dozing, as the knight eyed him.  
"So… you're not thinking of running off on some suicide mission?"  
Merlin snorted.  
"How stupid do you think I am?" He glared at Arthur, who had given a snort, before continuing. "Anyway, I have the task of getting you all up to scratch…"  
"What? You? Training us? This I'd like to see."  
Merlin grinned.  
"Well, you'll get a chance to soon enough. Oh, and I called dibs on you for the upcoming civil war."  
Gwaine snorted,  
"Mate, I've been a Merlinian ever since I knew the meaning of the word. Princess here is going down…"  
Merlin grinned.  
"Hey now, let's not be so hasty. It's fun to hang people upside down from a chandelier too, you know."  
Gwaine gaped.  
"You've done that before?"  
"Well, no. But I have a feeling it would be rather fun…"  
"No kidding…"  
Percival snorted as he heard their conversation, and butt in.  
"That does it. I'm totally going Merlinian for this one… "  
Merlin grinned and was about to response when Arthur cleared his throat pointedly, to get their attention.  
"If you aren't too busy discussing pranks, maybe we could focus on the matter at hand?"  
They all nodded, sheepishly, and Arthur rolled his eyes with pronounced royal dignity.  
"Right then. We have, at best, two days before Morgana attacks. But there is a clear and present chance that she could be here as early as tomorrow night. We need a plan."

Gwaine shrugged.  
"We send Merlin out with his pet dragon, cheer from the sidelines and then go to the tavern?"  
Merlin rolled his eyes, as some of the others gave looks that indicated they thought it was a good enough idea, and spoke up.  
"Look, I may be good, but I'm not that good. She has close to a thousand men at her command… And I get the feeling she isn't done yet."  
"What make you say that?" Leon asked, leaning forward, and Merlin shrugged.  
"I just… It's just not her style. She will have something else, I'm sure of it. As it is, The Catha can deal with the sorcerers she has under her command, but I will have to help with that… Kilgarrah should be able to focus on the sell swords, but Cenred's old men, which appears to be most of the remnants of his forces after the immortal army got destroyed, are trained in fighting magic and creatures such as dragons. They won't scare easy…"  
"Why don't we take the battle to them?" Elyan asked, after they had all taken that in, and Arthur shook his head.  
"No… At the rate she is advancing, we will have little chance to find somewhere outside of Camelot that is suitable for a battle. But if we can hold her outside the city, on the wider plain, the city itself should be safe."  
Leon nodded.  
"That seems the best option at such short notice, but I still say that the people should be moved to the catacombs for safety… I believe you have some ideas for wards of some kind, Merlin?"  
Merlin nodded.  
"Several of the men Alator is sending are trained more in the defensive forms of magic. They can create some very powerful wards and shields both in battle and for the people. They will have little time to do so, but I'm confident they can use their skills to good effect."  
Gwaine spoke up.  
"But we know what Morgana is capable of... She could easily make her way into Camelot alone and cause enough trouble to-"  
"Leave her to me." Merlin's voice was low as he said it, but left no room for argument. "If I can get her away from the sorcerers she will have protecting her, I can deal with her, leaving you to deal with Cenreds' old men."  
Arthur nodded.  
"That much we can do. At least this time we actually have some way to help."  
Merlin gave him a grin.  
"Yeah, makes a nice change for me, I have to say… I was actually getting fed up of having to do everything myself…"  
Many of the men grinned, knowing that it was most likely the truth, but Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"Well, we're not completely useless you know…"  
Merlin shrugged.  
"In many cases, yes. But in the case of… some people, Is that debatable?"  
"_Some _people?"  
"Oh get a new tune Arthur, honestly."  
Leon butted in,  
"Err, I'm sorry to interrupt what looks to be the beginnings of the first battle in the Civil war that is about to erupt- I'm going to have to be Arthurian by the way, sorry Merlin but loyalty and honour and all that-"  
"Of course, Leon. Completely understandable…"  
"-but we do have more pressing concerns, hard as that is to believe." The knight continued. "I know many of us have faced magic users before in battle, but I think I can safely say that none of us are in a league where we would be able to defend ourselves against the type of people we will be facing in the upcoming battle."  
Merlin nodded,  
"I agree… Which is why I am going to be giving you all some basic instruction and ways of dealing with common attacks. Arthur has agreed that tomorrow would be the best time for that, so I can spend more time on it."  
"What about this afternoon?" Bedivere asked, and Merlin shook his head.  
"I'm busy this afternoon. I have some things I need to look into."  
"No change there then." Gwaine said, smirking, and Merlin grinned.  
"Tell me about it… Or rather don't. I suffer enough as it is…"  
Several of the knights laughed as Gwaine pouted, before they started planning the details, sticking with Merlin's original plan.  
It was an hour after the noon bell rang that they dispersed, and Merlin refused Arthurs offer to have lunch.  
"No thanks. I'm gonna grab something from the kitchens then head down to the training fields."  
"Do I get to hear why?"  
"I'm sure you'll hear about it soon enough. Oh, and you don't mind if I make a mess right?"  
"As long as you clear it up…"  
"Well, I'm used to that."  
Arthur watched Merlin leave with a sigh. He wasn't sure he was going to like what he was going to hear…  
He left the room, unaware that a certain group of knights had heard their conversation, and were intent on finding out just what Merlin was up to…

An hour later and Merlin was stood across from a target range, having cleared out the immediate area of virtually everyone.  
He flipped through the book he had brought with him, finding the section on offensive spells, and scanned them, looking for ones that would be compatible with his elemental magic.  
Finding one, he raised a hand and called out the spell.  
A blast of blue light exploded from his palm and travelled in the direction of the targets. Merlin followed it with his thoughts and, as it hit the target, demolishing it, it exploded into several smaller jets of light, which, at Merlin's urging, honed in on the other targets. They found their marks with uncanny precision and seven other targets exploded, the remainder of the magical orbs barrelling into the ground and exploding, sending up waves of dirt and dust.  
Merlin grinned as it settled, and said another spell, reassembling the pieces of the targets and fixing them, before scanning for another spell to experiment with.  
As he did so, he was unaware of the group of people staring at him from behind a tent.  
Arthur, Gwaine, Gwen, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Gaius, Bedivere and another knight, Owaine, were stood there, watching, amazed, at the display of magic.  
The only one who wasn't surprised was Gaius.  
"He always did have an affinity for learning new spells… well, of a certain calibre anyway." He explained to the others as Merlin tried out another spell, sending hurricanes of wind tearing around the empty field. "And putting his own twist on them." He continued.  
Arthur spoke up.  
"So… He's using his elemental magic to enhance normal spells?"  
Gaius looked slightly surprised.  
"Exactly Sire. It's a way of using magic that is unique only to him. And takes amounts of power that many could not even _hope_ to match."

They watched as Merlin tried a variety of spells.  
Swirling wind with fire, to make a tunnel of flames.  
Levitating stones and setting them on fire, before spinning them around him at high speeds and blasting them forwards in a wave.  
Creating small downpours of rain, (which Gaius was quick to blink at, considering the power that was needed to sustain such control over the weather, even in such a small amount,) then using the resulting water to create a wall of ice.  
Speeding up his own time so much it appeared he was vanishing from one place and appearing in another, (The others only realized that that was what he was doing because Gaius was around to explain) then racing his own blasts of energy and bolts of light, then casting shields to deflect against them.  
As he worked, the crowd of people observing grew, even as they were silent, and Arthur recognized several of the magic users that Merlin had informed him were in Camelot. They seemed entranced and awed by the display in front of them, and Arthur couldn't blame them.  
It was incredible.  
After some time, it got to a point where the crowd was so large that Merlin couldn't fail to notice them, but, instead of stopping, he simply rolled his eyes, telling them that he was sure they had better things to do.  
Arthur had shook his head at that, assuring him that he had one very free afternoon, and Merlin had simply shrugged, beckoning several of the magic users over and teaching them some of the basic attacking spells.  
Whilst they were still impressive, they were nowhere near the level that Merlin was clearly capable of working at. They all knew it, and insisted that he continued with his own work as they focused on perfecting the spells he had shown them.  
It soon turned into a game. People began calling out challenges, and Merlin would consider for a time before creating a spell that would work.  
It never took long, and there would be gasps and applause as he completed challenge after challenge.  
Merlin grinned after a particularly tricky one, and sent Arthur a mental message,  
_"Now _this_ is how you recruit people. At this rate, everyone in Camelot will be a Merlinian."_  
Arthur rolled his eyes, scowling good naturedly, and began to herd people off, informing them that Merlin would probably need some space and that they were welcome to watch the training that was taking place the next day.  
Merlin was thankful for it, being unused to the attention. He sighed as Gaius walked up to him and offered him a water skin, which he accepted gratefully.  
"It feels strange… To be doing magic in front of people…"  
"Well, It's only to be expected, Merlin. You've been hiding it all your life. But you're doing well, my boy. I'm impressed. But you really should try some more subtle spells."  
"Such as…?"  
"I'm sure you'll think of something…"  
"To use on what? Targets are only useful up to a point Gaius…"

Of course, Gwaine chose this moment to walk in on their conversation.  
"Well, if you need a test subject, I volunteer!"  
Merlin nearly choked.  
"Gods Gwaine, are you insane? These spells are dangerous."  
"I know. I have been watching you know… But I'm sure there are spells that you want to try…?"  
"Well… yes but-"  
"And you could do them without causing any permanent damage or… you know… side effects? Like hair loss or what not?"  
"Hair loss? What are you…? Oh, gods. No. No way. I'm not risking it. Now get back over their before I turn you into a rabbit."  
"You can do that?"  
"Gwaine!"  
"But you need to train, Merlin. And anyway, It's not like we're doing anything…"  
"NO!"  
Arthur walked over to see what the fuss was about.  
"What's up?"  
"Merlin needs to practice properly, as in on people, but he won't do it."  
"I'm not risking it Gwaine! Gods, have you been paying attention to what some of these spells can do? You could end up unconscious, with broken bones, migraines… god knows what! And that is the better outcome!"  
"Which you could heal and make good as new."  
"No. And that's final."  
Merlin scowled as he stormed over to the target range again, but he brightened up as he saw one of the others, Holly if he remembered correctly, cast a very impressive spell.  
He head over to her.  
"Impressive. It can take people years to master spells like this… Hang on."  
Merlin led her over to an emptier part of the field,  
"Okay, I'm going to put up a shield. Then I want you to hit me with the strongest bolt you can manage. That's the best way for me to gauge what spells I can teach you. That okay with you?"  
"But… But what if I-"  
"Hurt me? Trust me, I'll be okay. Just wait for me to say go, then give it your best shot, okay?"  
"O-Okay…"  
The conversations ceased as everyone took notice and Gwaine scowled.  
"Oh, sure. _He_ can be a test dummy…"  
Arthur shushed him, intent on seeing what would happen. He knew Merlin was perfectly capable of looking after himself, and knew what he was doing, but he still couldn't avoid a small coil of worry in his gut.

Merlin put a distance between them of about thirty paces, and turned, casting a shield around him that shone for a moment before vanishing.  
He grinned at Holly.  
"Okay, now."  
She took a small breath, then nodded, raising her hand and called out a spell.  
A ball of light erupted from her hand and head straight for Merlin. It collided with his shield with a huge explosion and a huge cloud of smoke and sparks flew around him, hiding him from view.  
For a moment, everyone panicked, before the smoke cleared and Merlin walked forward, completely unharmed and seemingly not even the slightest bit troubled from the blast, a huge grin on his face.  
"Very impressive. I've not often seen someone with a blast radius like that. And with that strength behind the blast too… Hmm."  
Merlin flicked a wrist and the huge book flew towards him, opening as it hit his arms and the pages flipping over rapidly. Suddenly, the pages stopped turning as Merlin slammed a hand down.  
"Ah, here we go. Try this one."  
He pointed out a spell to Holly, who read it over and nodded.  
"I can try that."  
"Just rely on your magic's instincts, and let it flow into the words. Aim for that target there."  
He gestured to a target twenty feet away, and she nodded, raising her hand and saying the spell.  
A swirl of colours grew from her hand and sped towards the target, the mess of magical strands writhing around each other in shades of red, pink, orange and gold. As it hit the target, it seemed to melt around it, and sink into the wood.  
Nothing much happened, but Merlin grinned.  
"That was good. Very good. If you direct that at a person they will freeze, before falling unconscious for several hours. The only problem is that it takes several seconds to take effect, so you will want to follow through with a normal blast."  
Holly nodded, and tried the spell again, before trying a normal blast which threw the target backwards, where it landed on the floor fifty feet away.  
After that, Merlin spent the next half an hour with the other magic users, finding out what he could about their magic and giving them spells and ways of using magic that would suit their abilities.

Arthur came up to him as he sent the last one off and frowned.  
"Aren't you annoyed that there is no-one of your level that you can train with?"  
Merlin shrugged.  
"Not really… But the Catha will arrive tomorrow, and I'm sure some will consent to a duel or two… Give me a chance to practice."  
"Well, I'm definitely waiting around to watch that."  
Merlin sighed,  
"Fine, I'll get someone to cast a shield around the area. I don't want to take any risks."  
Arthur was about to say something, then remembered the exploding targets and closed his mouth. Maybe a shield would be a good idea…

A couple of hours later and everyone split off, just as the evening bell rang.  
Merlin left Arthur and Gwen, and raced off after Gwaine, who had been sulking a little the last few hours.  
Catching up, he grabbed his shoulder, slightly out of breath.  
"Hey… What's up?"  
Gwaine shrugged.  
"Nothing."  
"Gwaine…"  
"I-I just feel a bit useless, that's all. I mean, you may be the all-powerful magic man, but where does that leave the rest of us. It's not like you need us for anything, really, is it?"  
Merlin sighed,  
"Gwaine, that's the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard. Is this because I didn't let you help me earlier? That's because I didn't want to risk hurting you, you bloody oaf. How do you think I'd feel if I ended up seriously hurting you? You're calling me powerful, and I am. But that's why I need the rest of you. I need someone to remind me that I'm not alone with all of the crap I have to deal with. To make it so that I remember just what I can do, and why I should draw the line at things. Otherwise, I could end up like… like Morgana. Not knowing when it is enough…"  
Gwaine clouted him around the ear.  
"Oi! You would never be like Morgana. You're too much of a goody two shoes for that, you lanky git."  
"There, see? I was about to start going all deep and stuff with myself and you drew me out of it. Now tell me I don't need you guys? Honestly, you're almost as big an idiot as Arthur."  
Gwaine laughed, pulling him into a rough, one armed hug.  
"Damn it, Gwen's right. No-one can stay mad at you. Fancy a drink?"  
"What's the point…" Merlin said, groaning woefully, "I can't get drunk…"  
Gwaine froze,  
"You-You c-can't get… d-drunk…? You. Cant. Get. Drunk?"  
He sank back against the well, taking deep breaths to steady himself, then gave Merlin a pat on the back.  
"I-It's okay, mate. I'm here for you. We'll get through this… I'll get through this…"  
Leon strolled over, looking concerned.  
"What's up with Gwaine?"  
"He's just realized that he will never get me drunk…"  
Leon groaned.  
"Why's that? And why did this revelation have to come now?"  
Before Merlin could reply, Gwaine had launched himself at Leon, and grabbed the neck of his cloak.  
"He can't get drunk, Lee… HE CAN'T GET DRUNK! THE HORROR! I THINK I'M GONNA HAVE NIGHTMARES… OH THE HORROR!"  
With that, he sank to the floor, rocking, and Merlin and Leon shared a look. Merlin spoke up a minute second before Leon.  
"Not me!"  
"… Not m- Damn."  
Merlin patted Gwaine on the back before backing off and leaving Leon to deal with him. After all, Merlin could hardly solve anything if he was the problem…

Though it was only early evening, Merlin decided to head down to the kitchens and grab something to eat before taking an early night. He'd need all the rest he could get before tomorrow...  
That plan went out the window as Rosa grabbed him and pinned him to a table, sliding a bowl of broth and a huge hunk of bread and cheese in front of him, telling he wasn't leaving the table until he had finished.  
Merlin gave his customary complaints, but was secretly thankful for the chance to sit down and eat something without being interrupted.  
Half an hour later, and all thoughts of an early night had left him as he helped the servants wash and dry the various kitchen utensils and prepare the food with magic. Brooms and mops and washcloths were whizzing around the room at high speeds, and Rosa, surprisingly, was rather enjoying the sight.  
Before too long, the floor was swept, the plates were ready to be served and the dirtier things had been washed and were ready to dry.  
Merlin got a small round of applause as the last of the dishes spun, with a flourish, and settled itself in the drying rack, and Merlin gave an elaborate bow.  
Then a young boy rushed in.

Merlin gulped. The only reason that the kitchen lookout lad would run in was if...  
"Look Out! Sir Gwaine is on his way!"  
Merlin blanched.  
"What does he want?"  
"You!"  
"Oh Sh- Buggeration," Merlin amended under Rosa's stern eye, and began scanning the room for somewhere to hide. "He can't find me! He's just found out I can't get drunk!"  
"You can't get...?" Teyla, a young serving girl shook her head. "No matter. We need to hide him!"  
The room was a flurry of movement as they all hastily looked for somewhere, and then they heard Gwaine giving a cheerful whistle and all froze.  
Merlin gulped, then got a flash of inspiration. He muttered a few words under his breath, and his eyes flashed gold as the rest of him vanished.  
The servants in the room, to Merlin's undying gratitude, didn't so much as bat an eyelid, and all swung back into action just as Gwaine rounded the door.  
"Hey! Anybody seen Merlin?"  
The, now bustling, kitchen froze slightly, and Rosa called over.  
"Nope! Though I hear that young man has been running himself ragged what with following around after you lot... You could at least make sure he is getting enough sleep..."  
Gwaine blinked, sheepishly.  
"Well... I-I uh..."  
"I'll '_I... Uh...'_ you in a minute, you sneaky cretin. Now get your stick jabbing backside out of my kitchen and where it can do some good."  
Gwaine nodded, backing out.  
"Uhuh..."

He virtually legged it and Merlin, sighing in relief, let the spell fade out.  
"Thanks... I wouldn't have been able to put up with the tavern tonight..."  
"No problem, dearie... Now get your skinny backside up to your rooms and get some sleep. I'll send someone up with a breakfast tray in the morning."  
"Oh, you don't have to do-"  
"But I'm going to. Now hop to it, and I don't want to hear of you leaving those rooms until I've sent someone up in the morning. If anyone gives you trouble, you just tell them that they'll have me to answer to."  
"I- Yes Rosie..."  
"I'll have you 'yes rosie'ing me... Come on, move it..."  
She gave him a small shove to the door, shoving a roll with melted cheese on top into his hand and sent him on his way with a huge grin on his face.  
He was sure that Rosa had some sort of agreement with his mother or something...  
He started to make his way to Gaius' rooms, then recalled that he had his own to go to...  
It felt strange to make his way into the three storey tower, which was completely empty and silent and cold...  
He fixed the problem with the cold with a flash of gold, heating up the stones and making the temperature of the room rise to a cozy heat. Not much he could do about the silence and the emptiness...  
Then he heard a gentle screech, and looked up to see the Merlin Hawk that had been delivering his letters was perched on the back of a chair.  
Merlin grinned. As soon as the spell had worn off, the bird had decided to stick around him.  
Arthur was right... He did have some strange friends...  
Holding his arm out, the bird flew to it, with a screech, landing on his shoulder instead.  
Merlin absentmindedly stroked it's feathers as he walked up the staircase to his bedroom.  
"You know, I'm gonna have to give you a name... How about sooty?"  
The bird screeched and ruffled it's feathers.  
"I'll take that as a no... Screech?"  
Another screech,  
"Hmm... Let's see... something to do with your colour maybe? Or how fast you are?"  
The bird tapped it's foot and Merlin grinned.  
"Okay then... speedy?"  
Screech.  
"Flit?"  
Screech.  
"Jettison?"  
A quieter screech and a cocked head.  
"Hmm... Jettison... Jet?"  
The bird gave a serious nod and Merlin grinned. This bird was obviously no normal hawk, and he had a feeling that he had gained a loyal friend.  
"So, Jet it is... I guess you're going to be sticking around then?"  
The bird rubbed its beak against Merlin's cheek and he chuckled.  
"In that case, I guess I'd better get you somewhere to sleep..."  
The bird screeched, and flew up ahead, and, when Merlin turned the corner, he saw Jet perched on the table in the corner of the room, by the open window.  
He grinned, shrugging.  
"Okay then... Hang on..."  
He muttered a string of syllables and the wood grew, morphing into a wider surface and rising higher. New branches formed, and extended, and the end result was a tree shaped carving, with plenty of space for the young hawk to perch and rest, and to do what it was that hawks did.  
He screeched happily and nestled down in the wider base of the carving, then began cleaning his feathers.  
Merlin was still grinning as he collapsed onto his own bed, not bothering to do more than shrug his jacket off, pull off his belt and weapons and kick off his boots before he lay down, not even bothering with the covers as the room was giving off its own heat.  
Merlin grinned at that, too. He didn't even need to fuel the spell, as it drew the little energy it needed from the earth.  
Evening had well and truly fallen, and Merlin could faintly hear the sounds of the day coming to a close in the city below his windows.  
He let the sounds drift him off to sleep...

Arthur yawned as he reached his chambers, only to see a pageboy waiting. The young man handed him a note before heading off, and Arthur scanned it as he head into his rooms.

_Sire,  
Rosa has informed me that she ensured Merlin got an early night. After the amount of magic and strain he has been under, I think it's the best thing for him, considering what is coming. He will meet you at the training grounds at the agreed time in the morning, but I would appreciate you making sure he doesn't get too tired before the Catha arrive, as I'm sure he will wish to hone his skills with their men.  
I delivered the tonic for your headaches, and it should be on the desk in your rooms. The usual dosage will be enough I believe. If not, please see me as soon as is possible, so that I can formulate another remedy.  
Gaius_

Arthur yawned as he dropped the note on the side and took a mouthful of the tonic, feeling his headache start to melt away.  
He had thought it best if Gwen stayed in her own rooms for the next few nights, seeing as he could easily be awoken at all hours, and she had grudgingly agreed.  
Arthur yawned as he threw his sword on the bedside table and kicked off his boots. Unwittingly mirroring Merlin's own actions as he jumped onto the bed and let himself drift off, ignoring the covers and knowing that his new servant, George- though he knew he would need to get someone less dull before long, to help out- would wake him when needed.  
As he drifted off, he thought back to the displays of magic he had seen Merlin give earlier that day, and the obvious joy that the younger man felt at being able to use his magic in the open, and he smiled.  
For the first time in quite some time, Arthur truly believed that they would finally defeat Morgana... To think that his viewpoint had changed so much over the course of only a few days was slightly unnerving... After all, Arthur mused, as sleep took hold, it was only Thursday...

* * *

***sigh* Poor Gwaine... **  
**I kinda feel bad for having to use him for the comic relief in the chapters... For a few minutes after I write it, then I just think meh :D**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think!**


	6. Friday

**Friday**

Merlin yawned and sat up as someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in!"  
Teyla, the young kitchen maid, nudged the door open, a huge tray on it covered in all kinds of foods.  
She grinned as she set it down on the table.  
"Rosa said she wants it all eaten. And Gaius says that Arthur will meet you on the training fields at ten o'clock."  
"What time is it now?"  
"Nearly half eleven..."  
"WHAT?" Merlin nearly fell over as he leapt up, and Teyla burst out laughing.  
"Relax, it's only nine o'clock. That was another of Gaius' orders. Make sure you were wide awake."  
"Was almost giving me a heart attack on the list too?" Merlin asked, his heart still racing as he sat back down, and she shrugged.  
"Nope. But it was fun. See ya later Merlin..."  
With that, she left. Merlin sighed. She was as irritating as he himself was... He should never have given her those pointers...  
He lifted the lids off of the plates Rosa had sent up and blinked.  
She didn't do things by half, did she...?  
Sausages, eggs, toasted bread, and a variety of different jams and spreads were all laid out across the tray, along with bread and cheese, and some cold chicken.  
He could honestly say he had never had a breakfast like it.  
He could also honestly say he had no idea where his hunger suddenly sprang from.  
And he could, most certainly, say that he had no idea how he managed to eat pretty much everything, aside from a couple of pieces of toast that he fed to Jet, on the tray.  
Then he sat back, feeling a little bloated, which he fixed with a quick spell, and sighed.  
He _supposed_ he could get used to this...

Ten minutes later, and with plenty of time to get down to the training fields, thanks to a new spell he was keen to try out, Merlin was dressed in dark brown leggings, a deep blue tunic and his new brown jacket. He pulled on his belt and boots, then, on a whim, grabbed the cloak from the wardrobe too. He wanted to enchant it as soon as he could... And he wanted the shock factor when he materialized behind the knights and scared the life out of them...  
With this in mind, and with it being three minutes till the bell rang for the tenth hour, Merlin scryed the training fields and saw the men, all stood together and joking around.  
This was going to be great... Oh, but he had better warn Gwaine... He was his right hand Merlinian after all...  
A quick mental message later and Gwaine was hiding a smug grin as he lounged against the fence, and Merlin dropped the scrying image, just as the bell tolled for the first time.  
Merlin pulled up his hood, said the spell on the eighth stroke, and vanished.  
He reappeared behind the men on the ninth stroke, and, on the tenth, created a huge trumpet blast and sending them all yelling and falling to the floor, instinctively scrabbling for their swords at the sight of the hooded and dangerous looking sorcerer. Until Arthur gave an irritated exclamation that is,  
"Merlin! God's, you are an idiot!"  
At which point they all looked at the figure, astounded, as pulled back his hood, revealing Merlin's face, contorted with laughter and gasping for breath.  
"Oh... Oh you...your faces... That was brilliant..." The warlock collapsed against the fence, where Gwaine was likewise laughing his head off.  
Eventually, they both calmed down enough for Merlin to give a small cough and start speaking coherently.  
"Sorry Sire, But I wanted to be on time for once."  
"_Dead_ on Time in fact. And man, what an entrance..." Gwaine added, and the other men nodded, grudgingly admitting that it had been rather spectacular, and Merlin grinned around at them.  
"Glad to see all of my foresight... well, the ten minutes it took to come up with the idea, is appreciated. So... Training? "  
As Merlin spoke to the other sorcerers that had made their way to the field, asking whether they would be willing to lend a hand, to which they all replied 'Yes', Merlin overheard some of the comments that the knights were saying.  
"He actually looked dangerous..."  
"He is dangerous..."  
"... Looked completely different..."  
"... didn't look like Merlin..."  
"...glad he's with us..."  
"Wouldn't want to be Morgana..."  
"... That name... Emrys?"  
He grinned. This was going to be fun...

Ten minutes later and he was stood across the field from Arthur and ten of the knights.  
Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Peredur, Owain, Tristan, Bedivere, Erec, and Daniel showed a range of emotions, from extremely eager _'this is gonna be great_!'(Gwaine) to rather '_uh oh this is going to go so badly'_ (Arthur... No doubt realizing that Merlin could take this as an opportunity to get him back for all the times he had irritated him).  
Merlin started out by throwing balls of harmless energy at them, and getting them to dodge, then said a spell over their swords so that they would repel most attacks, though, Merlin warned them, powerful attacks would weaken the enchantment, so they should try to use their swords to deflect blows as a last resort.  
He then gave them practice at that, again with blasts of energy, then re-strengthened the enchantments and did the same with all of the other swords, voicing the spell so that the energy would be drawn from the earth, meaning that they could take more of a beating.  
The way it worked was simple. The energy from the spell, taken from the earth, would repel any attacks, if the swords were used to deflect them, and they would bound off in the direction the sword was flying. The fact that they were tied to the earth, as an anchor, meant that only extremely powerful blasts would be able to do any damage, hence his warning to the men.  
He split them off then, into pairs, and got the other magic users to do the same as he had been doing with the other knights and men that had been able to attend the training session, and kept watch as the practice continued.  
He resolved to let them practice for a while, and leant against the fence. He pulled off his cloak and set about enchanting it to be fireproof (always a good idea) warded against swords, other blades and bolts (though the spell was anchored to him, meaning that each deflection the cloak did would draw from his power, and the reasoning was pretty self explanatory), rock-proof (same ward as with the weapons, and because one never knew when they would get hit by a rock), water proof, (because he hated the rain and getting wet), lightning proof ( he had to test that one, causing many people to panic or stare when he called lightning from the sky, and because one never knew when one would be struck by lightning), sound proof, (but only when he activated the spell and only with regards to specific noises... Okay, mainly just to filter out the sound of snoring...) and reflection proof, (meaning that the fabric would not reflect light... helpful when sneaking around and because it made the cloak even cooler).

It was at this point that Merlin realized that it was getting ridiculous and called a halt to his enchantments, before Gaius realized what was going on and confiscated it.  
He also called a halt to the training sessions, and told everyone to take a break, but to keep practising with either him or another available spell caster when they had the chance.  
Ten minutes later, he had called them back and they began work on resisting spells.  
This was tricky, but Merlin got around the problem by placing a low level freezing spell on the men, a few at a time, then making the spell gradually stronger as they built up a resistance to its effects.  
The basic technique was the same with most spells, and Merlin was pleased that most of the knights managed to build up a strong resistance to spells.  
Well, to the spells cast by average magic users. Any more powerful sorcerers could likely make it much harder for them to fight, but they were doing well enough with regards to the calibre of sorcerers they were likely to be fighting.  
Then he moved on to letting the other magic users cast the spells, as they had skills that were closer to what they would likely be fighting, and watched, grinning, as the men managed to break out of the spells. Some, like Arthur, took only a matter of moments, but others took anything up to a few minutes. Either way, they had made good progress.  
Then Gwaine spoke up.  
"Hey, Merlin! You said these guys are likely to have a similar skill to those we'll be facing... But what about Morgana?"  
"You won't have to deal with Morgana."  
"Okay then... I'll put it in simpler terms. Can you try the spell with your full strength? See if anyone could break out of it?"  
Merlin sighed.  
"Gwaine... You wouldn't be able to. Trust me on that one..."  
"Aw, come on. Anyway, we can get a better judgement of just how strong you are!"  
"Gwaine-"  
"Aww, come on Merlin!"This was Peredur, who was grinning. "How about if we make it difficult?"  
"Difficult?"  
"Yeah! Say like... Freezing everyone on the field?"  
Everyone stared at Merlin, who blinked.  
"How about no?"  
The rest of them began complaining, and Merlin looked to Arthur for help. The king grinned.  
"Come on, Merlin, where's the harm?"  
Merlin glared at him.  
"Fine." He raised a hand and his eyes flashed gold. Everyone on the field, aside from the magic users and the citizens in the crowds, was frozen still.  
Merlin lowered his hand and leant against the fence, whistling cheerfully.  
Five minutes later, the figures were still unmoving, and he sighed, dropping the spell, to be met with a stunned silence as they all grasped just how powerful Merlin was. He rolled his eyes.  
"I tried to tell you..."  
Another voice echoed across to them, from the head figure of a group of cloaked men.  
"A very impressive display, Lord Emrys." The figure threw back his hood, and gave a small bow. "I am Roran."

An hour later, and Arthur, Merlin and several of the knights, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Bedivere, Erec and Tristan, were sat with several members of the Catha, eating and discussing the most recent news.  
It wasn't good. Morgana was advancing, and would likely arrive, at the latest, the following morning.  
But, on the bright side, some of the Catha's sorcerers were busy setting up all kinds of protective wards and shields, and Roran and Merlin had scheduled a training duel after the meal was finished. Even with the threat of Morgana looming over them, all of the knights were seriously looking forward to watching it, as was everyone else in Camelot for that matter.  
Arthur had even given permission for the servants who had time on their hands to come down and watch, much to Roran's amusement. He had happily arranged for a protective shield to be put up around the training field, and Arthur could see that Merlin was really looking forward to the duel. Even if it was him vs. three of the Catha's best warriors. Roran, a sorcerer called Gareth and a sorceress called Enya, who were a very tight knit trio, had agreed that they would provide the most challenge for Merlin, and he had readily agreed, and they were all having the customary ten minutes of prep time before the actual duel.

An hour later, and Arthur and his men were watching, from behind the safety of a shield, amazed at the skill and power of the trio of Catha warriors. Merlin, on the other hand, was eagerly watching their every move, clearly adding to his own knowledge and planning his own twists.  
Even so, Arthur knew that the three were significantly dangerous opponents, and he couldn't help but feel worried for his friend who, up until a few days ago, had still been the clumsy idiot who tripped over his own feet.  
It was still strange to see him as the powerful and confident warlock he actually was, and it was that feeling that created the tense coil of agitation in his chest.  
The mutterings cleared down as the four of them took their places, and Arthur smiled as he noticed that Merlin was still wearing his cloak. No doubt it, too, had some tricks...  
Then, the duel began.  
Roran initiated the duel, and sent a stream of fire at Merlin, whilst Gareth and Enya both sent blasts of energy.  
Merlin gave a small grin as he span and threw up a shield, deflecting the energy back at the casters, and relying on his cloak to shield him from the flames.  
It did so, perfectly, and he was not so much as singed as he conjured his own stream of fire and channeled the wind to turn it into a hurricane that went blasting towards the three Catha.  
Roran threw up a shield, which was enforced by the others as they got rid of the blasts that had been sent back to them, and the fire dissipated against it. They all immediately threw balls of energy again, and Merlin created a small shield, encompassing all three, and pulling the energy into him, which he then added his own power to before letting it fly back to the others with the recoil force of a crossbow. It travelled that fast as well.  
The three of them managed to dive aside and avoid it, and Roran gave a grin as he realised that they could throw everything they had into this duel, and not have to hold back.  
Merlin grinned as he realized what was crossing their minds, and widened his stance, taking a deep breath as they got to their feet.  
Now the fun could really start...

Arthur watched, completely awed, by the display in front of him, as fireballs, balls of light, vicious winds, earthquakes, lightning, cracks in the ground, rain, miniature storms and tornado's, orbs of all colours that exploded on contact with anything they touched, jets of multi-coloured energy and-to everyone's complete bemusement- evil bunnies (tall ears, fluffy tails, red eyes and everything) burst from Merlin.  
Blasts of energy, fire, wind, ice, scalding water, dirt, and a giant carrot projection were sent from the Catha warriors.  
Wave after wave of attacks was sent and wave after wave were deflected with shields, and, on a number of occasions in Merlin's case, his cloak, spells and general ducking and dodging.  
He was grateful for the foresight with regards to the protective shield protecting the observers, as he had no doubt that many would have been hurt by the rebounding energy if there was no barrier...  
The sorcerers battled for over an hour, when Merlin finally managed to create something new.  
He seemed to pull in all of the energy and magic in the area around him, and pulled it into a web around him. He let it build up, gold streaks dancing in the air around him, eyes blazing a shade gold deeper than Arthur had seen before, until he flicked a wrist and the entire mass of power flew, in a wave, towards the three sorcerers. It travelled faster than they could keep track of, and the sorcerer's were blasted back nearly thirty feet by the wave. Several shock waves exuded from Merlin as the remainder of the energy rolled off of him, and he shook his head as if to clear it as the last of it disappeared.  
He gave the three others, who were just getting to their feet and showing the sign that they submitted, a sheepish smile.  
"Sorry... Instinctual. Are you all okay?"  
Roran nodded, as the protective shield was lowered, and gave him a grin.  
"Yes. Though we would not have been if you had not thrown a shield around us at the last moment. A very impressive display, Emrys. And for one who has never been taught, it is all the more inspiring."  
The others gave low bows, to which Merlin inclined his head, before he was surrounded by a mass of people.

He could barely make out some of the comments thrown at him, and it took Gwaine, Percival and Leon to eventually clear a space, so that they could congratulate him themselves.  
Gwaine shook his head as he overheard the Catha mentioning to Arthur-who had decided to speak with them and allow the crowd around Merlin to die down- say that Merlin had been holding back with that last spell, and grinned as he wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulder.  
"Merlin, mate? I ever told you I'm glad we're not enemies?"  
Merlin grinned,  
"Nope. But thanks all the same..."  
Gwaine clapped him on the back before heading off after Leon and Percival, no doubt to start preparations for the following day, as Arthur made his way over to Merlin and they began to head back up to the castle.  
"Impressive display... And to think that a few days ago, I was thinking you were a clumsy idiot."  
"You saying I'm not an idiot?"  
"... No. You're still an idiot. Just a ridiculously powerful one."  
"Hmm... Okay, I can go with that."  
"Don't think this means the civil war is off... I'm still gonna find some way to beat you..."  
"Yeah. That's going to happen..."  
"Sarcasm _again_ Merlin?"  
"What? It's my body's natural defence against stupid."  
Arthur took a few seconds to realize what Merlin was saying, and he clouted him across the back of the head.  
"Oi! You do realize that insulting your king could have you thrown in the stocks?"  
"And you think anyone would be dumb enough to throw something at me? Considering I could flick it back around and throw it right back without a single word? That's assuming you could get me in the stocks... which you couldn't..."  
"... Damn you and your infernal logic."  
"Without my infernal logic, we wouldn't be here right now."  
"Hmm, fair point. Never lose that infernal logic... Just keep it locked safely away until the situation becomes desperate enough for it."  
"Wow... Arthur Pendragon would rather me use magic that logic... Who would ever have thought it..."  
"Not you, apparently..."  
"Nope. Wow... Has it only been three and a bit days since you found out I had magic?"  
"Yes... It's shocking me as well. Ah well, at least we can be reasonably sure that Morgana can be defeated."  
"There is that... Hey, are you hungry? I'm suddenly hungry."  
"Merlin is hungry? Wow... The magic I can cope with, but you being hungry? Who are you and where is Merlin?"  
He jabbed Merlin on the shoulder, and the young man rolled his eyes.  
"I'm serious. I'm actually starving. I think it's all the magic. I've never used so much before..."  
"Then we'd better get some food in you before this bout of sanity comes to an end. Come on!"  
Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulder and dragged him, protesting the entire way, down to the kitchens, where he told Rosa to 'make use of the first time Merlin has ever been eager to actually eat'.

Rosa seemed to enjoy every minute, piling two trays with ham, chicken, vegetables, bread, cheese, and fruit, and, despite Arthur's protests that he wasn't hungry and Merlin's comments that Rosa would not be on good terms with Arthur's belt-earning him another clout around the head- sent them on their way.  
Merlin was levitating the two trays with magic, and they were heading up to Arthur's private study. As Merlin placed the trays on the table and flopped down into one of the chairs, he stifled a yawn.  
Wow... apparently the more magic he did, the more tired he became. That was a good thing to know.  
Arthur, though he didn't let on, thought so too, and resolved to keep an eye on the amount Merlin was doing.  
He was also surprised, no, scratch that, downright amazed, as he watched Merlin nearly inhale all of the food in front of him, as he nibbled away at some chicken.  
Come on, it was _Merlin._ The man who barely ate anything at all. Who had fainted once from hunger, much to Arthur's anger as he realized that he wasn't eating.  
Now he was eating more in one go that Arthur would normally see him eat in a week.  
Well, it appeared that Magic had more benefits than he had thought.  
Merlin eventually sat back, having eaten most of what was in front of him, and grinned, sheepishly.  
"Wow... Haven't been this hungry in a while."  
Arthur nodded,  
"Err, yeah. I can see that. At least now I don't have to worry about you eating..."  
"I eat!"  
"At the odd intervals that either I, Gaius or Rosa can catch you. Now that you are actually eating, I can tell Gaius to leave off the rota."  
"Rota...?"  
"Gaius watches out for what you're eating when you're with him, I do so when you're with me, and we will both relay what you've eaten in our presence to Rosa. If you have eaten enough, she lays off. If we don't think you've eaten enough, she will force you to. It was actually a useful system."  
Merlin blinked.  
"You can't be serious...?"  
"I'm completely serious." Arthur's voice left no room for doubt, and Merlin shook his head, bemused.  
"Wow... And there was _me_ thinking _I_ could hide things..."  
"Well... you may not have been able to hide your eating and sleeping habits, but you sure as hell did a good job with the whole magic thing..."  
"Thanks. That's the fourth time you've complimented me today... Are you aware of that?"  
"I wasn't, no... I'll have to watch what I say for the rest of the day."  
"I hope you do a better job than when you watch out for what you eat..."  
"Hey! Says the man who just ate more than I do in ten minutes flat!"  
"Oh... Was it really that much?"  
"Uhuh..."  
"Then why am I still hungry?"  
Arthur gazed at Merlin, completely bemused.  
"Seriously? Who are you..."  
Merlin grabbed a slice of ham from Arthur's untouched plate and jammed it between two pieces of bread.  
"Someone who is intent on eating this..." he said, taking a bite, and sitting back in the chair as he demolished the meat and bread in a few bites, before making himself another, this time taking his time with it. In response to Arthur's startled face, he simply shrugged.  
"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are..."  
"I doubt that..."  
The sudden sound of hoof beats through the open window had him racing to see through, and he ran to the door, pulling Merlin along, who was looking longingly at the food still on the table.  
"Move it, Merlin! Scouts back..."

They both ran into the courtyard a few minutes later, and pulled to a halt as they saw the young knight, Caradoc, being treated by Gaius.  
One of the Catha were hovering, helping out with magic until Gaius had cleaned the wound, before Merlin arrived.  
"How bad is it?" he asked, looking at the evidence of a magical blast and several fractured or broken bones. The Sorceress looked up, shaking her head.  
"The spells I'd need are too extensive… And the magic is powerful, using darker energy… I wouldn't have a chance to-"  
"I'll do it."  
The woman nodded and Merlin crouched down next to the knight, who he actually got on very well with.  
"Hey Rad… I'm gonna try and heal some of those wounds okay? It may hurt a bit though…"  
"More than at the moment?"  
"Unfortunately…"  
"Yay."  
Merlin gave him a small smile, then stretched out with his hand, letting it hover over the magically induced wound. He let his mind breach out, searching for the source of the injury, and found a small coil of dark magic circling throughout the wounds.  
He took a deep breath. This was going to be a tricky one…  
Gaius seemed to understand, and asked everyone to clear off as Merlin got to work.  
First of all, he worked on the fractures, pulling the magic from the wounds, and healing them, before moving onto the breaks and cuts, where the magic had started clinging to the injuries.  
Slowly, but surely, he healed the young knight, and the darker magic retreated to the magically induced hole in the man's stomach. After nearly half an hour, he was left with solely the magical wound, and pulled back slightly, letting his magic surround the darker version.  
"Okay… This is where it gets tricky. This is going to hurt okay? Sorry-"  
"It's fine… just get it out…"  
Merlin understood. The presence of dark magic was a terrible feeling…  
Taking a deep breath, he let his magic expand, and drew the darker magic out. The further it got from the source of the wound, the harder it became to keep a hold of it, but Merlin kept pouring energy into the wound.  
He only faintly registered Gaius saying he was likely to pass out if he kept up what he was doing, but continued anyway.  
At last, with a gasp, the magic released its hold, and the wound sealed itself as the huge web flew from the man, enveloped in Merlin's own magic.  
"Out of the way!"  
Everyone backed away as he sent the magic flying into the air, where it hung for a few seconds before Merlin's magic ripped apart the other and a huge explosion resulted, raining golden sparks down on those below.

Merlin rolled backwards on his feet, and staggered upright as Leon helped Caradoc, now fully healed but fatigued, to his feet.  
He tapped into the web of magic around him and drew a little into himself, enough to wipe away his own fatigue, and muttered a spell.  
Immediately, the sandwich he had started eating with Arthur, earlier, appeared in front of him and he grabbed it, taking a huge bite.  
In response to the incredulous expressions of those watching, he simply shrugged.  
"What? I'm hungry!" He turned to Leon, who was still supporting Caradoc.  
"Let him tell you what he needs to, then make him get some rest… His body needs to adjust to the use of magic on it."  
Leon nodded, and Caradoc gave him a grateful smile as they head off.  
Merlin himself had to stifle a yawn as he started feeling tired, and Arthur grabbed him by the arm as everyone started to melt away, pulling him up to the castle.  
"Come on, he's not the only one who needs to rest."  
"But it's only the middle of the afternoon! What about-"  
"I'll get someone to wake you when we hear more on Morgana. For now, you are going to rest. You're gonna need it for what you will be facing over the next couple of days… Thanks for that, by the way. He would have died without you…"  
"Yet another advantage of magic… I have a question?"  
"Yes Merlin?"  
"I doubt I will be able to make it to my own rooms before falling asleep on you, so would you mind catching me before I knock myself out?"  
Arthur blinked. For Merlin to be admitting he was tired…  
"Hang on…" He changed direction and a few minutes later they were in the study room.  
Arthur directed Merlin to the huge, high backed chair, and smirked.  
"Not the most comfortable of sleeping spaces, but I've had worse. And this way, it means no-one will be able to find and disturb you. These rooms are off limits after all and-"  
He stopped as he realized he was talking to himself. Merlin had collapsed into the chair and was already asleep.  
Arthur rolled his eyes as he backed out of the room and closed the door, before heading off to see what Caradoc had to say. He could get Merlin up to speed later…  
Or maybe tomorrow if he slept that long… and if he had the chance.

For the rest of the day, Arthur was preparing his men for the upcoming battle, and was exchanging plans with the Catha, who were happy to speak with Arthur instead of Merlin.  
It appeared that Morgana would arrive around Camelot's walls in the late hours of the night, and would likely rest before attacking in the morning.  
None-the-less, as it got dark and everyone made their way into the catacombs and wherever else, Arthur made sure to post sentries. After all, you never knew what was going to happen…  
Though, as he rested with his men on the battlements, just before the midnight bell rang, he had a feeling he had forgotten to do something…  
Then he blinked as a huge crash resounded around the courtyard with a magically enhanced voice.  
"ARTHUR PENDRAGON! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO STRING YOU UP FROM THE DAMNED CHANDELIER BY YOUR ANKLES YOU PRAT!"  
Arthur blinked again as the others burst out laughing, despite the situation.  
Oops…  
Ah well, at least the week was nearly over…

* * *

**And that, peoples, is why you never forget about Merlin... Anyways, MERLIN EATS!**  
**Hope you enjoyed, and please review to let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and thanks to Cordelia Rose, for pointing out a mistake in the previous chapter... Honestly, what would I do without you?  
*muses that I would probably be face-palming in embarrassment and headbutting a wall...*  
Cheers CR :D  
And thanks to all reviewers so far! You're support and encouragement is second to none :D  
*throws out virtual neckerchiefs... red and blue of course... because cookies are not good enough for you all :D***


	7. Saturday

**Wow, I was honestly not expecting such a response for this fic... You guys, reviewers, favers and followers alike are all amazing, and Hugs to everyone!  
But enough from me, on with the busiest week in Camelot's history :D :D  
Thanks again, and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Saturday**

Merlin was still glaring at Arthur, Jet perched on his shoulder likewise glaring at the King, even after he had found him an hour ago, and Arthur was getting tired of it.  
Gwaine, on the other hand, was avidly watching the clock, and alternating between staring at it, Merlin and Arthur. No doubt why.  
Merlin's record of staying in a sulk with Arthur was just under an hour.  
Three more minutes and it would be a record…  
Nope, make that two and a half minutes…  
This was why no-one liked to make Merlin mad… even before the magic. No-one wanted Merlin to be in a sulk with them. It could completely ruin someone's day.  
As Arthur had found out on numerous occasions.  
Merlin was still sat, arms crossed, with a floating blue orb in front of him, dancing around on his fingertips. Many of the others had seemed engrossed in watching the small display of magic-seeing as it came from someone who had recently defeated some of the most powerful sorcerers in the land- and Merlin had long since given up looking at them, instead focusing on either the orb or, at odd five to ten minute intervals, glaring at Arthur.  
Two minutes…  
Arthur sighed, having finally had enough, and, despite the glares from Gwaine, got to his feet and head over to where the warlock was sat, and flopping down next to him, being pointedly ignored.  
"Okay, I'm sorry I forgot to wake you…"  
"Sorry?"  
"Very sorry… And to show it you can… Have a day off."  
Merlin raised an eyebrow.  
"A day off?"  
"Okay, take two… Come on, you can't stay mad at me for another… oh crap, one and a half minutes… Gwaine will never let me live it down."  
"Ha. No-one would ever let you live it down…"  
"Ohh, come on Merlin?"  
"Gods, you are such an ass."  
"Ooh, and insult. Does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
"Is that not a little backwards? Insults and forgiveness?"  
"Well… Yeah. But hell, what isn't backwards around here…"  
"Fair point… Ooh, look. Twenty seconds…"  
"No… Oh, come on Merlin…"  
"Fifteen…"  
"Don't do this to me…"  
"Ten… Nine…"  
"Eight… Seven…" Gwaine took over the countdown, and Arthur sent Merlin a pleading glance.  
"Merliiiiinn!"  
"Hmm…"  
"Four… Three…"  
"Fine, you're forgiven."  
"Two and- Damn it Merlin! Soooo close! God's you're an ass…"  
Merlin grinned as Gwaine slumped back in a huff and shrugged.  
"What do you expect? I'm sat next to the king of them…"  
He got a clout across the head, and grinned, at the same time that Arthur did.  
Finally… Sulk over…  
Of course, the scouts chose that moment to make an appearance, clattering across the drawbridge.  
"Morgana, Sire…" One said, jumping down, "She will be appearing from the woods within the next few minutes…"  
It was all silent for a few seconds, a few more seconds of peace, then everyone exploded into movement.

Within minutes, they were ready to move.  
Wards had already been placed around the city, which would be shortened to being placed around the Citadel if the worst should happen.  
Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan were stood at the front of the men, and Merlin sauntered over to them giving a huge yawn just as Morgana's force came within earshot, Jet no longer on his shoulder but circling above them.  
Arthur gave him an incredulous look.  
"Need I remind you, Merlin, that this is a battle?"  
"No, Sire. I'm pretty sure I would remember that."  
"Oh... You are just... so..."  
"Lovable? Innocent? Charming?"  
"Try irritating, scrawny and insufferable."  
"And dangerous," Gwaine butted in, then Leon, Percival, Elyan and Bedivere joined in.  
"And Insane..."  
"And ridiculously brave to the point of stupid..."  
"And has you wrapped around his little finger..."  
"And the only hope we have of actually beating Morgana, even if he does have to hide beneath the hood, because he has some super awesome secret identity that will scare the life out of anyone he crosses..."  
Arthur blinked, as Merlin grinned, and then looked indignant.  
"Hey! He does not have me '_wrapped around his little finger'..._"  
The knight shared looks, then nodded to Arthur, as Gwaine spoke up.  
"Of _course_ not Princess..."  
Arthur scowled, Merlin laughed, Morgana's force appeared the top of the hill, and Morgana's voice echoed across the plain.  
"Camelot! Surrender Now!"  
Merlin rolled his eyes, and pointed a finger to the side of his throat, muttering a spell, then he spoke, voice magnified, but an octave lower than usual in an attempt to disguise it, not wanting Morgana to know he was Emrys just yet...  
"Err... No."  
The Camelotians couldn't help the wave of sniggers that spread, and many of the sorcerers were looking amused as they tried to keep their aloof expressions.  
"I know that voice..."  
"I should hope so. It the one that sent you running more times than I can count after all..."  
"Emrys..."  
"Apparently..."  
Many of the men were smiling outright now, even as they tried to keep serious, and Arthur was having to take pinch himself to avoid smiling, and to give the men an example to follow.  
"You protect Camelot?"  
"No, I'm stood here for the fun of it."  
Arthur barely avoided a snort.  
"Sarcasm is belittling to one such as you Emrys..."  
"Sorry. It's my body's natural defence against the... well, I would say stupid, but I've already used that this week... let's go with the obvious and the unoriginal. Also against the insane, the crazed and the irritating. You fall under the category of all of the above."  
"You dare-"  
"Oh, right. My apologies. I forgot power-hungry, attention seeking, psychotic and downright pesky."  
Arthur couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, which set off the others who had managed to keep straight faces up to that point. Then Merlin continued, clearly enjoying this.  
"Anyway, are we going to discuss this all day? Well, night? Well... Morning. Hey, it's morning! Good Morning, milady."  
Arthur was leaning against Gwaine, tears cascading down his cheeks as Merlin went on, though nerves may have had something to do with that... as well as the fact that he could easily picture the look that would be on Morgana's face.  
"Anyway, what was I saying?" Merlin continued, the very picture of relaxation, "Oh right. Can we get this over with? Because I want to defeat your army and get some sleep before some other idiot tries to attack Camelot..."  
"You think you can win this battle, Emrys?"  
"No. Again, I'm here for the fun of it. Anyway, I don't think I can, I know I can... With some of the best warriors in the land, magical and non-magical alike, is there any doubt? Oh, wait, apparently there is, because you are still here. Along with the rest of your army... Who appear to be sniggering Morgana..."  
"You think that this is all I have at my back, Emrys? No... There are another race of creatures who are sworn to rid the earth of you and your king... Who care nothing for mortals."  
"Good thing I'm not a mortal then, isn't it Morgana? Oh... And if you are on about the Sidhe, you must have hear about the Lady of The Lake?"  
"The one who rules the waters of Avalon where the Sidhe reside... Yes. But what of her Emrys?"  
Merlin sighed at the smug sound in her voice. It was irritating.  
"Well... I don't quite know how to put this, but she's kind of... well... Not my... hmm. This is tricky... Let's say girl...friend?"  
"... What?"

The shock was echoed throughout the armies, but for Arthur and the others it was more of fact that Merlin had a woman than Morgana's 'oh god he is close to the being that controls my greatest allies'  
Then Morgana seemed to crack.  
"I tire of your games, Emrys."  
"Games Morgana? This is no game... You waged war on me... and through me, on magic itself..."  
"You cannot be so presumptuous..."  
"Oh, I'm presumptuous?"  
Gwaine and Arthur nudged him at the same time.  
"Merlin? More drama... This is getting good..."  
"Come on Magic man, do some showy terrifying shizzle..."  
Merlin rolled his eyes, but sighed, nodding, and raising a hand up.  
Storm clouds began to gather, and the sound of thunder rose up, as lightning flashed.  
Merlin raised an eyebrow, and the others nodded, including Roran, who looked majorly impressed with Merlin's elemental control.  
"You're the presumptuous one, Morgana. You presume to attack Camelot, when better and more powerful than you have tried, then either died or ran. Nimueh... Sigan... Morgause... One of the Sidhe themselves... They're all dead Morgana... Do you really presume to succeed where they have failed?"  
Winds whipped up, and Arthur grinned.  
Merlin really did have a dramatic streak in him... He approved.  
"I will not fail! Ha, indeed, Camelot will fall as easily as the settlements I have... practised with."  
Arthur winced. Ooh, bad move... And, sure enough...  
Lightening flashed, illuminating the field and the wind picked up speed, but Merlin kept his voice low as he answered.  
"Big mistake Morgana..."  
The lightening fell to his hand and transformed into a flare of fire, which then writhed and grew, forming the dragon from the emblem of Camelot.  
The resulting mass then breathed a column of fire, dissipating as it turned from an image to a deadly blast.  
Morgana barely had time to throw up a shield, no doubt supported by this crystal she had, to protect against the flames, and her cry of 'attack!' flew over the open space.  
Arthur grinned at Merlin,  
"Very nicely done. Okay then. For Camelot!"  
The cry was repeated and the force ran forward, engaging Morgana's forces with a resounding clash.

Merlin wasted no time in calling for Kilgarrah, who appeared immediately. Before the dragon could attack Morgana's forces, however, a smaller, likewise familiar dragon appeared, and Merlin cursed.  
"Damn you Morgana..." He switched to mind speak.  
_"Kilgarrah? Keep Aithusa out of this... I don't want her getting hurt or her hurting anyone else..."  
"Gladly, Merlin..."_  
The sound of the dragons was eclipsed by the sounds of the battle below, and Merlin stuck at Arthur's side.  
The efficiency and seamlessness that they worked with was met with many stares as people got small reprieves.  
Arthur would lunge one way, Merlin would lunge another, they would subconsciously dodge and deflect attacks both at them and the other, and the amount of trust they had in each other was evident to all. They cut a path around them and it became subconscious for most to get out of their way. Aside from Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Bedivere, Roran, Gareth and Enya, who stuck with the pair.  
Arthur, when he had the time to take a breath, had to marvel at Merlin managed to use his magic with effect with the other three, as they would often project a spell at him, which he would add his own power to before sending it onwards with much more force than it would have had originally.  
And the fighting continued as they tried to cut a path through to Morgana.  
When he wasn't focused on how Merlin's new pet bird was busy distracting men for Merlin to knock them out that is... Which, although they were in the middle of a battle, made it so that he had no choice but to smile...  
And they could all see something building in Merlin as he watched people getting cut down. They had no idea what it was, but there was something...  
And the spark which set it off came shortly after.

They finally got a view of Morgana, blasting at the men around her with seven sorcerers that Merlin took to be her 'guard.'  
By subconscious agreement, they all covered Merlin as he engaged the sorcerers.  
Blasts of light and energy exploded across the small area they were fighting in, and fires, tornados, shards of ice twirls of magic were exchanged between Merlin and the sorcerer's.  
Merlin found, to his slight surprise, that he was able to hold his own, and began to make more forceful attacks, finally managing to defeat the sorcerers.  
Two got blasted backwards, and fell, unmoving, to the floor. Another two were dealt with by blasts of fire, and Merlin wasn't sure whether they were dead or unconscious.  
He didn't stop to check.  
Another was hurled away by a tunnel of wind and sharp shards of ice, shortly before the sixth used up all of his energy throwing up a shield to try and deflect an energy attack from Merlin.  
The shield didn't work, and he crumpled to the floor.  
The seventh held on for a bit longer, but he, too, eventually fell, as a net of Merlin's magic enveloped him and his own was eradicated.  
Merlin gasped as the last one fell, taking a few deep breaths, then span to see how the others were faring.  
Very well, apparently.  
Until Merlin suddenly caught sight of another sorcerer throwing something at Arthur.

The King managed to duck, but the object span in the air, honing in on him.  
Before Merlin could reach him, however, Leon had shoved Arthur aside and the object hit him, causing a bright explosion of green magic.  
Dark Magic.  
The recoil from it flew back, and Gwaine-who had been running to help Arthur- was caught in the blast and thrown to the floor.  
The sorcerer who had thrown the curse was the focus of Merlin's next attack, and he was blasted back into several of his comrades, sending them all, twitching, to the floor.  
Merlin ran over to Leon and Gwaine, thankful that they were still alive, and assessed their injuries, which were more to do with the magic than genuine physical problems.  
He ignored the fact that he shouldn't have been able to heal Leon as easily as he did, instead, channelling his concentration into healing Gwaine.  
Once he was sure that the two were going to be okay, he moved back, letting Buddy lick his master back to life and letting Arthur help Leon.  
Roran patted him on the back.  
"You do realise that you won't be able to use your magic for a few minutes now..."  
"Worth it..." Merlin said, a little light-headed, then ducked instinctively as a bolt of energy flew over his head.  
He rolled and leapt back to his feet, turning to realise that Roran had obviously tried to throw up a shield, but the force of the blast had been too much.  
Merlin wasn't sure whether he was dead or just unconscious, but, either way, he was going to make the person who did it pay...  
Hmm, apparently, as he turned and caught sight of who had thrown the bolt and recognising it as one of the sorcerers he had just flung to the floor, some people never learnt.  
Still, it appeared that the others had heard about his temporary lack of magic, and spread themselves out behind him.  
Merlin couldn't help but smile as he dodged the next blast.  
He had some good friends...

He was just starting to feel the tendrils of his magic again as the sorcerer gave a final blast, then everything seemed to go in slow motion for him.  
The blast head towards Arthur, and Merlin managed to knock him out of the way, just as another sorcerer shot another blast at him, which was going too fast for him to dodge.  
He didn't need to.  
Bedivere, at the last minute, shoved Merlin out of the way and took the brunt of the blow, which seemed to cocoon him in magic, before he collapsed to the floor.  
Merlin didn't need to look to realise he was dead...  
"NO!"  
The cry ripped out of him, along with a wave of magic, which disintegrated the sorcerers that were surrounding them, and continued outwards, knocking the rest off balance and giving the Camelotian forces an advantage they were quick to make the most of.  
Merlin's eyes were still blazing gold as he blocked several clumsy blasts sent at them, without so much as flicking a finger, and scanned the battlefield for Morgana.  
Having found her signature, he honed in on it and realised she was fighting to gain entry to Camelot.  
Not for long she wouldn't be.  
Merlin gave Arthur a quick glance.  
"I've got her..."  
"I'm coming with you."  
"Why am I not surprised? The rest of you stay here."  
"But-"  
"Stay here Gwaine. I refuse to let anyone else die for me!"  
One look at the blazing anger in the blazing gold and Gwaine nodded, having been as much a friend to Bedivere as Merlin had.  
"Okay..."

As the two made their way through the battlefield, Merlin barely blinked as he sent blasts and curses flying at enemy forces, and barely seemed bothered by the attacks made on him and Arthur, which he deflected with the minutest flicks of his fingers.  
It was incredible... And at the same time terrifying that one man could hold so much power within him. Man after man, magic and non-magic alike, fell.  
If they were seen to attack someone from Camelot, Merlin returned the gesture.  
Their numbers began to dwindle, and when they reached the edge of the battle zone, Arthur was secure in the knowledge that his men and the Catha could deal with it.  
Merlin had barely paid attention to each duel, his eyes flashing gold for the briefest of moments as he made each attack, then returning to his usual blue as he kept his senses open.  
Needless to say, when they reached the edges of Camelot and saw the prone forms of the sorcerers who had been attempting to keep up the shield, Arthur had to fight the urge not to back away at the look in his friends' eyes.  
Instead, he took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder,  
"There's nothing you can do for them Merlin. We need to get to Morgana..."  
The warlock nodded, a gold ring around the edges of his normally blue irises, which flashed gold at irregular intervals, and turned, holding his hand up and clearly scanning for Morgana.  
"The courtyard... They managed to put the shield around the citadel, and she's still fighting to gain entry..."  
"Then let's finish this."  
"Gladly."  
It took them a few minutes to reach the site, but when they did, it was just in time to see yet another of the Catha fall, as well as two towns people who seemed to have taken it upon themselves to help, and Arthur didn't bother to question the look in Merlin's eyes.  
He knew his own held the same.  
Morgana span at their arrival, and held up the crystal in her hands, sending a blast at Merlin.  
His hand flew up, and the energy poured into him, causing Morgana to give a laugh.  
"It won't work, Emrys... The power in this stone is formidable. No being can hope to hold it within themselves..."  
Arthur cursed as Merlin fell to his knees, and crouched down next to him, half his attention on Morgana and half on his friend.  
"Merlin...?"  
"Get... the soldiers... Morgana's men attacking... people..."  
Arthur span to see several of Morgana's men attacking the townspeople who had clearly wanted to help, and cursed.  
"You'll be okay?"  
"Just go Arthur..."  
Arthur gripped his shoulder, then left, throwing himself into the fight, which the townspeople actually seemed to be holding their own in, with rolling pins, brooms and what-not.  
It was actually rather impressive.  
A sudden flash of black speeding past him told him that Jet had likewise joined the fight, no doubt after Merlin instructed him to (a fact that he still found rather disconcerting), and he hastened to make sure he was not outdone by a bird...  
Or his wife, he added, with a frustrated, panicked curse as he saw Gwen dressed in chain mail and wielding a sword as only the daughter of a blacksmith could. Very well in fact... Didn't mean he wasn't going to have a long chat about this when it was all over...

Morgana laughed again, as she saw the same thing that Arthur did, but her eyes had a hint of jealous hatred as she watched the queen, before she turned back to Merlin.  
"So, Emrys... It appears that you have as much a weakness for the people of Camelot as my dear brother... Tell me, why do you protect them?"  
Merlin, who by this time had sunk to his knees and was fighting not to cry out in pain as the magic continued to pour into his body, glared at her from beneath the hood.  
"Because they are... good people..."  
"So were the ones my father executed... Yet you protect his son..."  
"Arthur is nothing like Uther... But you? You are more like him than you want to admit..."  
"NO! You know nothing!"  
"You don't like to... hear the truth...?"  
"I am not my father! Who are you to speak of this? You know nothing about me..."  
"On the contrary Morgana..." Merlin brought his hand up to his face and pushed the hood back, revealing his face, "I know an awful lot about you..."  
"Merlin? That's impossible... You're nothing but a servant!"  
"No..." This was Arthur as he finished off the last of the men and stood beside his friend, Gwen just behind him. "He's a friend. He's the bravest, wisest, truest and most noble person I have ever met. And he can beat you..."  
"Oh really, brother? All I see is someone attempting something that will mean his death. No-one can channel the power of the infinity stone... And none can touch me when I am wielding it..."  
Several whispers broke out from behind them, and Arthur turned to see that several of the Catha and his knights had joined them, and were watching the scene in front of them.  
From the looks on some of the magic user's faces as they realised what Merlin was doing, Arthur realised that they believed Morgana was right...  
"Merlin..." His voice was low as he grasped his shoulder, "Come on Merlin... You were afraid of what you could do... But you don't have to be. You can do this..."  
"Burns... Arthur..."  
His voice was pained, coming in gasps, and Arthur cursed.  
"Damn it... Fight it Merlin. Use it! Come on Idiot..."  
"P-Prat..."  
"Clot-pole..."  
"Hey... that's mine..."  
"Then come up with something new!"  
"Err... I'll get... back to you... on that one..."  
His voice was getting stronger, and Arthur grinned.  
"See? A few insults and you're back in the game. Now come on Idiot, show me what you've got."  
Merlin grinned, and Arthur saw something shift in his eyes as they blazed gold.  
Arthur helped him to his feet, and he rolled his shoulders, facing Morgana, now seeming to pull the power into him instead of just receiving it.  
Arthur took a few steps backwards, and watched as Merlin unleashed hell.  
Very point specific hell.  
Very point specific hell that he knew nobody watching would ever forget.

The light pooling into him seemed to start radiating from his skin, coating him in a web of dancing blue skeins of raw magic, and Morgana, once she had gotten over her shock, had started backing away.  
Clearly sensing that she had already lost, she screamed in frustration and started throwing blasts at Merlin.  
The warlock simply gave her a pitying look as each blast got absorbed into the magical web, until she was clearly too exhausted to attack any longer.  
With a flick of his fingers, Merlin encompassed Morgana in a web similar to the one he was in, and his eyes flashed gold as he whispered a spell.  
Sparks shot out from him in all directions, hitting walls, houses and various other objects, but never people... The resulting explosions sent waves of magic and coloured blasts in all directions, where they flew for a while before dissipating.  
Morgana gave a piercing scream, as the main bolt of light struck her and crumpled in on herself, gasping in pain.  
Merlin let his hold on the magic drop, and it was either absorbed back into his skin or retreated to the crystal, which Merlin promptly shattered, causing the resulting wave of energy to escape into the air, shattering any glass nearby and creating cracks in the walls of the houses and the various buildings around the square.  
He stood amidst the chaotic scene, completely unharmed and untouched, with nothing but a slight, invisible wind swirling around him, which dropped as he finally released his hold on the magic.

Arthur, having been close and observant enough, managed to catch him before he fell to the floor, as the sudden absence of the magic struck him off balance, and gestured to Morgana.  
"What did you-"  
"I took her magic... She can no longer connect to magic itself..."  
"You... You can do that?"  
"I can now..."  
Arthur blinked as he took in the scene again. Glass, shattered wood and rubble was everywhere, hay, straw, water and general debris littered the ground, and blood was still pooling from the bodies that lay around the space, weapons discarded around them.  
Then he focused in on Morgana, still on her knees and looking pitiful as she shivered and gasped, clearly trying to reach for her magic and failing.  
Then he turned back to Merlin, and gave him a small smile.  
"You really take your chaos and drama seriously, don't you?"  
"Of course... Otherwise, what's the point. Hey, Arthur?"  
"What?"  
"We did it... We actually did it..."  
"Damn straight."  
Merlin grinned, then sighed.  
"I need a favour..."  
"What's that?"  
"A day off..."  
Arthur had to laugh.  
"Take two. Heck, take a week."  
Merlin grinned, weakly.  
"I think I'm... gonna... need it..."  
With that, his eyes flickered and he fell backwards, Arthur only barely catching him.  
Arthur sighed, relieved, as he realised that he was still breathing.  
"Gods Merlin, you and your drama... Gwaine? Perce? Get him to Gaius. The rest of you? We have work to do..."

Now came the part that Arthur hated... The fall-out.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Sunday

**Sunday**

Merlin blearily opened his eyes and blinked.  
Okay, so he was in Gaius' chambers.  
He groggily sat up and subconsciously used his magic to filter away the effects of the headache and the other aches that were lingering before swinging his feet over the side of the bed, only to nearly step on Buddy.  
The dog gave a startled yelp, then began to lick him, before running to the door, twisting the handle with his paw in a way that no other dog could possibly do, and legged it.  
Merlin sighed. What was the betting that Gwaine would come bursting through the doors within the next half an hour?  
Choosing to ignore that for now, he grinned at the sight of a very familiar bird perched next to him, who gave a small squawk as Merlin ruffled his feathers...Which were now streaked through with gold?  
"Got caught in the shockwave, huh? Ah well, suits you..."  
Jet gave another pleased squawk as he preened his, now shimmering, feathers, and Merlin grinned again as he sat back, waiting for Gwaine to arrive and give him a headache...

It was only ten minutes before he, Arthur, Leon and Gaius ran into the room and Arthur immediately pulled him into a hug.  
As he pulled away, Merlin stared at him as though he had grown two heads, and Arthur raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
"Merlin, I don't need to be ill to hug you."  
"... Okay then. How long was I out?"  
They shared looks, then Gwaine spoke up.  
"Don't worry, it's only Sunday. We were all worried sick though."  
"Anyone feel like telling me what I missed?"  
Leon swiftly spoke up as Gwaine pulled Merlin into a bear hug.  
"Well, Morgana is in the dungeons. Without her magic, we can afford to forget about her for now. The remainder of the army have been routed out and are now safely out of Camelot's borders. The bodies have been dealt with and the clean-up is well underway."  
Merlin blinked, then frowned.  
"Okay. You said it's Sunday_. Exactly how many days_ have I been asleep?"  
Arthur looked sheepish as Gwaine and Leon backed into a corner.  
"Just... Seven."  
"SEVEN!? WHY YOU... GAIUS!" The old man was nowhere in sigt, having vanished to do whatever it was that physicians did when avoiding something, and Arthur hastened to try and calm Merlin down before things started exploding.  
"Calm down Merlin, you needed the rest..."  
"Seven Days!?"  
"Yes..."  
Merlin glared at them all and got to his feet, marching from the room.  
Arthur felt the need to call after him.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To get changed before I kick all of your asses."  
"Ah..." He looked at Leon and Gwaine, and the three of them literally legged it from the room, buddy in hot pursuit with his tongue lolling out. Arthur and Leon ran down through the castle whilst Gwaine caught up with Merlin, Jet now perched comfortably on Buddy's back.  
"Hey, right hand Merlinian reporting for duty."  
"Great. We're doomed..."

Pretty soon, Merlin was changed, and looked out of the window to see that a new list of names had been etched onto the honours list on the statue in the gardens. Using his magic, he zoomed in so that he could read the names, and had to take several sharp breaths as he finished.  
Not only Bedivere, But Sir Daniel, Sir Caradoc, Sir Cador... He'd known them all well.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Gwaine staring at the monument as well.  
"They died honourably, and in service of Camelot and its king. They would have wanted nothing more. And they definitely would not have wanted you feeling guilty, okay? Now let's go and make the Merlinian population proud and whup Arthur's ass. The city has divided itself already, and we are all waiting for your command."  
Merlin took a breath, realising that Gwaine was right, and knew he would grieve and then move on, even if he did miss them and would never forget them. He turned to Gwaine, grinning.  
"So tell me, what forces do we have?"

Gwaine grinned as they left the room and began reeling off the list.  
"Okay, you have all the children of Camelot under your command- Cordelia and Rose have been elected as secondary commanders… Those two are whirlwinds, and all of the children see them as their ringleaders- and half of the general populace. The servants are with you, but only Percival, Elyan and Peredur have sided with you from the knights, the rest following Arthur. The magic users are of course, behind you, but the Catha have declared themselves neutral as they were only waiting for you to wake and speak with them before they left. Roran is alive by the way. Hurt, but he will heal. Anyway, you have the Camelotian magic users with you. Oh, and Kilgarrah wanted us to tell you that he wished to speak with you regarding Aithusa. Oh, and most importantly of all, WE HAVE THE TAVERN!"  
Merlin grinned as he took in the different bits of information and planned the next few days. Speak with the Catha, speak with Kilgarrah, make up plans, form pranks-with the assistance of the prank prince beside him (Gwaine had once been the prank king, but Merlin had been revealed, along with his magic, as the one who had pulled some of the most amazing and fantastic pranks that the city had ever seen over the last few years... They had even had a name for the mysterious figure, Sir Prankelot of Camelot...), carry out said pranks and embarrass Arthur into surrender.  
It would take time. It would take dedication. It would take effort and determination and teamwork. And it would take magic.  
Lots and lots of magic...

A few hours later, Merlin having eaten enough for a small army much to everyone's complete amazement- decided to get all the important stuff out of the way first, and the Catha were leaving, having made assurances that they would regularly have someone visiting Camelot to update them of the status of the city. Roran had also assured him that he would send Merlin's request for Alator to visit, and Merlin was hopeful that he would see the man before long.  
He had also talked to Kilgarrah, about Aithusa, and the younger dragon, having only been with Morgana through a sense of loyalty and confusion, was placed under Kilgarrah's care, with the promise that Merlin would regularly visit and speak with her. As it was, it would be better for her to be with another dragon and learn everything anew before Merlin spoke with her again.  
As Merlin entered the city, it was to be met with an eerie silence. Doors were shut, curtains drawn and only the odd chicken running across the streets interrupted the still silence.  
It was quiet.  
Too quiet.  
Which meant that their trap was set.  
With a grin, Merlin eagerly strolled through the streets, whistling aimlessly to an old country song, and flexed his shoulders as several of the knights appeared, armed with buckets of what looked like porridge.  
Merlin blinked.  
Porridge? These guys didn't do things by halves…  
But they had been expecting it.  
"Cordelia! Rose! Now!"  
Suddenly, the knights and the others that had been hiding in the shadows were swamped by children. All squealing and holding cushions.  
With a grin, Merlin levitated the buckets of porridge and called "Cover!" before emptying them over the knights heads.  
The children, who had covered themselves with tarpaulins as soon as he had given the cover command, got up, throwing the coverings off and leaving themselves perfectly porridge free, before ripping apart the cushions. A quick flash of gold and the feathers were swirling in a maelstrom around the knights. Within seconds, they were covered in the things, and looked like huge chickens.  
Something the children were quick to pick up on. Within moments, the chant of "Chicken… chicken…" had been taken up and Leon called for a retreat as the mini soldiers started making clucking noises.  
Merlin gave Gwaine a high five as he came up, and gave each of the children a spirited high five. Arthur had called him a big kid once before after all, and so what if he was? It had worked like a dream.  
Merlinians one, Arthurians yet to score.  
This week was going to be great… And it hadn't even officially started…

* * *

**(I know, a long closing comment, but please read? Its important *puppy dog eyes*)  
So… Done. This is the result of a weekends boredom, and a subsequent unusually free week… For once. Honestly though, the feedback has been amazing, and you are all awesome!**

**Though, of course, I kinda left a bit of a cliffie there, so what are your thoughts on a **_**sequel?**_**  
Another week in Camelot, (possibly a fortnight...) but filled with pranks and what-not for the entire civil war thing? And possibly a few rogue sorcerers and curses and creatures and the like… because you never do know…  
(And yes, I cheated a little with having him been asleep for a week, but meh.)  
**

**GUEST REVIEW: Nice idea, with the one-off fic about Jet and Merlin. If I can, I will, but if not, then it'll definately go in the next fic if I do one :D They can have a little moment all to themselves :D  
**

**Oh, and as for the names of the kids, Cordelia and Rose? Well, just a tribute to an awesome writer, reviewer, corrector(of different mistakes through this fic) and generally awesome buddy, CordeliaRose. Thanks Buddy!  
(Oh, and in the event of a sequel, I think those two will be making some very over the top reappearances :D)**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for sticking through it… or even just reading the odd bit. Nice to know that the randomness is appreciated!**


	9. Authors Note, Sequel Info

**Just an update on the sequel... First Chapter Now Up!**  
**It's called another week in Camelot...**  
**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved and followed since this fic was completed :D  
Anyway, I hope to see you along for my next fic!**

**(Oh, and would anyone be interested in a Rise of the Guardians fic? Just PM me or review this chapter for more info if interested :D** **And other Merlin fics will hopefully be updated at least weekly, if not biweekly from now on :D :D)**

**Thanks again guys, and hugs to everyone!**

**Raven xx**


End file.
